Small Problem
by Blondie 20000
Summary: After Severide gets exposed to a chemical while on the job. It causes unfortunate consequences affecting his role as a fire fighter and affecting his relationships with those around him. Will he get cured or will he have to leave his life behind?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Chicago Fire** **fic** **so I'll try my best to get the characters right.** **It will contain** **Severide's** **and Casey's friendship, Dawson and Casey moments. Hurt** **Severide** **. Concerned Casey . It's set in season 3 because that's far I got in the show so far lol.**

* * *

"Mmm"

Otis looks at the chess board deciding on which piece to move. Cruz sits opposite to him his arms folded looking bored. Cruz opens his mouth to speak. Otis raises his hand to stop him.

"Don't...I'm trying to think."

"Otis you been trying to think for the last five minutes."

"A good player thinks carefully about their upcoming moves. Must never rush into it."

Cruz sighs and leans back in his chair.

"Still hasn't made a move? " Mouch asks.

"Nope." Cruz answers.

Mouch chuckles . "He will probably make his move next year."

"Probably yeah"

Otis gives them both a glare.

"Can you both shut up."

"Can you just make a move." Cruz says with a look of frustration.

"Okay. Okay. I made mind up."

Otis places his hand on his Knight ready to move but the alarm interrupts them.

 _"Engine 51, Truck 81, Rescue Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25."_

Cruz's head goes back and he let's out a groan. Otis shrugs and stands up.

"We'll continue when we get back. " Otis says with a grin.

 _This is the last time I'm playing chess with him._ Cruz thought.

Dawson stepped into the truck. Her and Casey both smiled at each other. Casey's smile turns into a grin making Dawson grin as well.

"You good?" Casey asks her.

"Yes lieutenant" Dawson answers.

Casey steps in and slides next to Cruz. Cruz looks at his Lieutenant.

"Say Lieutenant"

"Yes Cruz."

"How can you do check mate early."

"Why you asking me about chess?"

"Because I need to know how to check mate as soon as possible so I can end the game with Otis."

"Okay well just say you don't wanna play anymore."

Cruz frowns. "Really lieutenant."

"That's the best advice I can give"

"I'm so gonna beat you when we get back." Otis says as he sits in the truck.

"If we ever finish the game that is." Cruz mutters.

"What was that?"

"Uh...yeah Otis you might need to think about that. I may even win."

"I'll prove to you my tactics are better."

"Oh can't wait." Cruz says sarcastically.

"Hey are we gonna sit here talking about a bloody game or are we actually gonna move. Squad has already left." Herrmann says.

"Cruz" Casey says his voice stern. His eyes on the steering wheel.

Cruz glances at Otis's smug face and Herrmann's pissed off one. He sighs and nods. "On it lieutenant."

Cruz starts up the engine drives out of the fire house.

* * *

The trucks pull up outside a building. A research facility. Lots of people came running out of the building. A woman in a white lab coat came up Casey.

"There is a gas leak in one of the research labs. Then it burst into flames. And...and oh it happened so quick. There is still people in there. But...but."

"Okay. Lets move in. Casey orders to his men.

Half of Casey's men went in while the other half stayed outside. Casey put on his breathing mask and ran in.

Chief Boden arrived.

"What's happened." He asks.

"Gas leak. Fire." Severide answers. "I'm going in."

Chief Boden nods. Severide orders his men to surround the facility. Then he puts on his mask and runs in.

Shortly after, Casey and Dawson came out with injured people. Mills and Brett ran over to them and helped them to the ambulance. More fire fighters came out with more injured people.

"We need another ambulance." Brett says as she gets out her walkie-talkie.

"Good thinking." Mills says as he lowers the patients on to the beds.

In the building, Severide searched through the rooms looking for any victims. He saw fire fighters walking towards the entrance with the victims. This could suggest that all the people were out of the building.

A man is walking very fast pace through the crowds got Severide's attention. This man wasn't walking towards the entrance he is walking towards a room.

 _Is this guy out of his mind_ Severide thought.

So Severide followed him. After going through several hallways where the fire hasn't spread yet, the man paused outside a room. He got out a bunch of keys and looked through them. The man kept glancing over his shoulder making sure no one was following him. He finds the right key and unlocks the door. He goes in.

Severide followed in shortly after.

"HEY SIR" He shouts out ."YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE."

The man ignores him and walks up to a wall. He gets out a remote and presses a button. A screen came out of the wall asking for a hand scan. Severide watched with amazement. The man looks over his shoulder again, Severide this time hid in the room. Something in his gut told him this man was up to no good.

The man placed his hand on the scanner causing the screen to go green. The wall slid open revealing an elevator. All this reminded Severide of what you would see in those spy movies. The man stepped into the elevator the glass doors close behind him. The elevator dropped down.

 _"_ _Severide_ _where are you? "_ Chief Boden says through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm still in the building chief, there is still one person in here, his not injured or nothing but his being a hard to get at the moment."

 _"What does that mean?"_ Severide ignores him and watches as the elevator rises back up. The glass doors open welcoming the fire fighter in. _"_ _Severide_ _! "_ Chief Boden says now sounding concerned..

"On it now chief."

Severide steps into the elevator the doors shutting behind him. He waits for the drop.

The man was pacing around the lab gathering the research together.

"No one can know about this." The man mutters as he stuffs the papers in his bag "No one can find this. Not after everything I have done to get this far."

He puts the test tubes in a sealed box followed by bottles and equipment. He goes and opens the fridge and gets out a glass cylinder full of red liquid. This was his most treasured item out of them all.

 _Without you my pretty I won't have my finished experiment._

He opens another box. He was about to put the liquid in but a voice interrupts.

"HEY."

The man spins round his special ingredient pressed to his chest.

" You followed me ."

"You need to get out of here. Sooner or later the fire could come down here." Severide says.

"You followed me." The man repeats not even listening to what the lieutenant has said.

"I followed you because I need to get you out of here .What are you thinking coming down here just to grab your research papers . You are risking your life for all this."

The man said nothing. Severide approaches him. The man freaks out and steps back

"Get away from me."

"Sir I'm just getting you out of here."

" I said stay away I'm not ready to leave yet. "

"I'm sorry but you need to drop all this."

"Leave it behind for it to be found forget it."

" I don't care what you are doing down here but all I care about now is getting you out to safety. ".

The man hugged his container. Severide holds out his hands ready to take the glass container off him. The man wasn't going to back down that easily.

"HANDS OFF."

"Sir"

Severide moved over to the shoulder hoping to escort him out. The man glares at him.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH."

Chief Boden shouted through the walkie-talkie again. Severide knew he was running out of time. He was going to have to force the guy out.

"I'm sorry but you leave me with no choice."

He goes to grab the man but the man fought back. Severide couldn't get to him not with the long cylinder container in the way .So Severide goes to grab the container. This infuriated the man even more .They both pulled back and forth at it like a tug of war game .

The container slipped out of the man's hands and hits the ground. The glass smashed causing the liquid to spill everywhere.

"NO" the man screams.

Red smoke rose from the liquid. The man panicked and covered his face. He looks at Severide's breathing mask. That gave him an idea. He shoves the fire fighter into a table causing his helmet to fall off. The man leans and grabs one of his glasses and smashes it on Severide's head. Severide collapses on the ground blood trickling out of his head where he got hit. The man takes the breathing mask and puts it on.

He presses the button causing the elevator to come down. He grabs his bags and boxes. He steps into it and goes up.

Severide lays in the red puddle, the red smoke making its way into his mouth and nostrils. He made no movements whatsoever.

Back outside, everyone started getting concerned about the length of time Severide has been in there for. The panic alarm went off signalling Severide was in danger.

Casey immediately charged into the building following his friend's distress call. He reaches the room. He steps into the secret elevator and goes down .Once in the room, the doors slide open revealing the unconscious fire fighter on the ground.

"SEVERIDE ." Casey yells as he comes up to the lieutenant .He checks for a pulse and sighs with relief that he was still breathing. He notices Severide was not wearing his mask or his helmet. "Damm it Sev what happened." Casey says as he carefully gets Severide to his feet.

He puts Severide's arm over his shoulder and carefully leads him to the button on the wall. Casey presses the button. The elevator comes down. Casey goes in with Severide still leaning on him.

Halfway up, Severide's eyes flutter open. His head was pounding. Confusion appears on his face wondering how he got into the elevator.

"Kelly?"

Severide looks over. He smiles a little.

"Good to see you Matt."

The doors open and they both step out.

"What happened?" Casey asks.

"This guy he was a nut case. He didn't wanna leave so he fought back and well something of his got broke. He freaked out and knocked me out."

" Seriously? "

"Uh huh"

They both go left, right down the hallways until they finally reached the entrance.

"I got him." Casey yells.

Chief Boden notices the mask and helmet missing. He immediately insisted for Severide to be checked out.

While all the hoses started spraying water to take out the fire, Brett patches up Severide's cut on his head.

"How do you feel?" Brett asks.

"Headache but I'll live." Severide answers.

"You are gonna have Boden on your case when we get back." Mills says.

Severide sighs. "Yeb."

"Did anything happened that we should be aware off." Brett asks.

Severide puts on a smile.

"Guys I'm fine just got knocked out that's all. Just a cut. Nothing else is going to happen to me!"

However Severide was wrong. This was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

As the fire fighters got out the trucks after arriving back at the fire house, Chief Boden's voice booms across the room .

"SEVERIDE MY OFFICE NOW."

Mills slaps Severide on the back and grins.

"Told you."

Severide laughs and hangs his coat on the truck .

"You were right." He says.

Squad went and sat around their table. Severide does the I'll be right back gesture to them and goes off to the Chief's office. The Chief was sitting behind his desk waiting for the lieutenant.

Severide arrives at the door .He puts on a smile.

"Hey Chief"

"Sit down." Chief Boden ordered. Severide frowns and shuts the door. He sits opposite the Chief waiting for questioning. Chief Boden puts his elbows on the desk getting into his listening position "Why were you not wearing your helmet and mask?"

"I already told Casey what happened."

"Now you are gonna tell me. What happened lieutenant? You were in there for a long time. Didn't you hear my calls. "

Severide sighs.

"Remember I told you there was one person in the building."

"Yes I remember .You were having trouble getting him?"

"You see he wasn't going outside like everybody else, he was going the other way. So I followed him. I think this guy had a secret lab or I don't know. There was an elevator behind a wall like it opened after he scanned his hand."

Chief Boden furrows his eyebrows.

 _That must be a lab thing. Keeping research a secret and hidden away_ He thought .

"So I went into the elevator after he went down. When I finally caught up with him, he was packing equipment, papers up. He was in a hurry I assume because of the fire spreading around the building. I kept telling him to come with me get out of here but he wouldn't go. I suggested for him to leave his whatever he was doing so we can get out of here quicker but he was really protective over his work he feared his work would be found. To be honest I didn't care what he was up to all I cared about was getting him out of there . So I had no choice but to take him out by force."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

" We were running out of time. Then the man started getting out of control I tried to get him out but then something of his don't know what it was a container with red stuff in it broke. He freaked out and he shoved me into the table. My helmet fell off. Before I could retrieve it, the man smashed me over the head with a glass I think that's when I blacked out. Next thing I remember I was with Casey going up the elevator and I wasn't wearing my mask. "

" Do you have any idea what happened to your mask?" Severide shakes his head. "Where was the man?"

" I think he got away. "

Chief Boden sighs.

"You scared me lieutenant. You had me worried."

"Sorry Chief." Severide notices the Chief looking at his plaster on his head. Severide waves him off "I'm fine only got a cut."

"You were knocked unconscious lieutenant."

"Brett and Mills checked me over. I'm fine. Had a slight headache but it's gone now."

Chief Boden still looked concerned.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"What? No Chief it's fine."

"I insist. You need it after experiencing that. I want you to rest come back next shift."

"Chief..."

"No you are not changing my mind. You can leave now."

Severide rose from his chair and opens the door. He was about to beg the Chief one more time but by looking at the Chief's face he was not going to change mind. Severide said nothing and walked out.

"You feeling alright?" Casey asks who has hung around outside the office.

"Boden sent me home."

" I think that's wise. "

"You think that?"

"Yeah I do. Sev you got knocked out you can't expect to continue the rest of your shift you need to sit this one out."

"I'm feeling fine."

"Well Boden has given you the day off so I suggest getting yourself out of here before he realizes you are still here."

"Ha yeah. Don't want him giving me the boot out of the door."

Casey smiles. "See you later."

Severide smiles back "You to"

Otis and Cruz sit back down to their chess game.

"Where was I?" Otis questions himself .

"You were about to move the Knight." Cruz answers .

"Was I? Oh yeah." His hand hovers over the Knight .Then he lowers his hand "Actually I change my mind."

Cruz groans and leans back in his seat.

 _Here we go again ._

* * *

Severide opens the door to his and Casey's apartment. Severide takes off his leather jacket and tosses it on the sofa. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sits down on the sofa and takes a sip from his drink. He checks his watch and sighs .It was only early. Molly's is usually not open up for business until the evening.

 _This is going to be a long boring day_ He thought.

His headache returned again followed by a feeling of nausea. Maybe it was the cut on his head causing side effects. That man did really give him blow to the head. He puts his beer down and goes to the cupboards to look for painkillers. There was none.

 _Well prepared Matt very well prepared. You don't even have painkillers here._

Severide went back to drinking his beer hoping it would ease the pain. The nausea feeling prevented him from swallowing the alcohol. He leans on the sofa nearly losing his balance.

 _Maybe I should just sleep it off ._

So that's what he did. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was asleep within seconds.

* * *

The ringing from the phone woke the fire fighter up from his sleep. Severide picks his phone up muttering feel annoyed by the unexpected wake up alarm. Casey flashed across the screen. Severide pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Matt"

 _"Hey Kelly you alright? "_

"Yeah I'm good just you know doing what Boden ordered rest. "

 _"Wanna come for a drink at Molly's ? I just arrived at the bar.'"_

"Isn't it closed."

 _"No it's open."_

Severide quickly checks his phone. It was late. Late at night.

 _Jesus. I slept all day._ He thought.

 _"Kelly? you up for it?"_ Casey asks.

"Uh?" The feeling of nausea and the headache has worn off and Severide had nothing better to do so he decided he will go. "Yeah I'll see you up there."

" _See ya"_

Then the call ended. Severide went and stripped down and took a shower making him feel refreshed.

After drying himself, he gets out a T-shirt and jeans. When he puts his clothes on, something felt off .His t-shirt felt more roomy than usual and his jeans were falling from his waist. He checks his belt thinking he did not put it on tight enough but there was nothing wrong with the belt it was in the same hole that he always puts it in. He didn't let it fully bother him. He just shrugs and puts the belt into the next hole.

Once all dressed up and now feeling more awake, he puts on his leather jacket and opens the door to walk out.

He must not forget to tell Casey to buy painkillers.

* * *

Severide enters the bar. All faces turn toward his direction.

"Hey look who it is." Herrmann says with a grin.

The fire fighters slap Severide on to the back and asking how he was feeling. Severide gave the same answer .

" I'm good .I'm fine."

Casey waves him over. Severide sits in the chair next to his friend.

"What would you like boys like?" Dawson asks.

"The usual" Casey answers .

Dawson nods knowing what he was talking about .

"Coming right up."

Casey eyed her and down as she turned and went to pour the drinks. Casey found her beautiful.

"Anything I missed today?" Severide asks .

"Not much really house fire about it. Oh and Cruz lost the plot. Chess drove him insane. " Severide snorted imagining Cruz's sudden out burst. "So how's the resting been?"

"Just chilling out watching TV." Severide lies.

"Fun."

"No it was boring." Casey chuckles. "Oh you need to get painkillers."

Casey frowns "Huh?"

"We don't have any. How could you have a place without painkillers."

"Sorry. Why did you need them?"

"Uh...no but just saying for the future."

The corners of Casey's mouth turn upwards when he sees Dawson coming back with two glasses in her hands.

"Here you go. Drink up." Dawson says as she puts the drinks down.

"Thank you Gabby." Severide says.

Dawson grins. She looks at Casey who smiles and takes a sip of his drink. God Dawson loved it when he smiled.

"Gabby." Herrmann calls.

"Coming" She turns on her heel and hurries off.

Two women walked past eyeing the two male fire fighters up and down.

"His hot the blonde one" One woman says.

"True but the other one is cute." Her friend says.

Severide grins behind his glass when he hears the compliment . He turns round and gives his most charming smile.

"Hello ladies."

The woman who complimented Severide blushes.

"Hi" she says.

" I'm Kelly. This is Matt."

"Hey" Casey says with a nod.

"I'm Olivia this is Jade." Olivia leans forward "My friend has a crush on you."

"Shut up." Jade says blushing bright pink in the face.

"I think she's pretty damm fine." Severide says tilting his head admiring Jade from a different angle.

Casey notices Olivia giving him a flirtatious smile.

 _I'm not doing that again not after what happened with Beth._

Casey stands up.

"Nice meeting you both." He says and then he walks and joins another table. Olivia frowns feeling she just been shut down by him. Jade began giggling with Severide .Severide pats on the now empty chair .Jade sat down.

"Drink?" He asks.

"No I'm good." Jade answers.

"One drink come on I'll pay."

"Mmmm" Severide's smile makes her change her mind "Okay then just one."

"I'll see you later Jade." Olivia quickly says now feeling jealous.

Jade was oblivious to what her friend was feeling. She simply nods and smiles.

"Okay"

Olivia clutches on to her bag and walks out. Jade takes a gulp of her drink and lets out an ah licking her lips.

Severide looked her feeling surprised.

"Never seen a woman drink that fast."

Jade puts the glass down.

"I'm good now. Thanks for the drink."

"One more."

" No I can't.'"

Severide orders another drink. Jade rolls her eyes and giggles. She gulps it all down within one go.

"Wow" Severide gasps. Jade bites her finger again blushing because a man was taking an interest in her. "Another one?" He asks.

This time Jade said.

"Yes"

* * *

Severide and Jade both stumble through the door of her apartment. They were both drunk not even able to maintain their balance.

While Jade closes the door, Severide throws his jacket and takes off his T-shirt exposing his body to her. She giggles when she admires his body.

"Someone has worked out." Jade slurred as she unbuttoned her shirt and slipping off her bra.

Severide licks his lips when his eyes set on her breasts that reminded him of two hills. Jade took of her jeans and kicked them across the room.

Severide felt excitement rush through him as he took of his jeans. Now losing the patience to wait, he rushes towards her and they lock lips.

They both wrap their arms round each other kissing each other passionately. They both sway side to side as they walked towards the bedroom never moving away from their kiss.

As they enter the room, Severide pushes the young woman on to the bed causing her to squeal with joy. Severide goes on top of her and kisses getagain.

It turned out to be one hell of a night.

* * *

The alarm on Severide's phone goes off indicating it was morning. Severide let out a groan in his sleep but the buzzing wouldn't stop. His eyes open and he sits up to turn off his alarm.

"Ah man" he mutters. He realizes he wasn't in his bed. "Where am I?" He sees his clothing and a woman's clothing. Then it all came back to him. "Oh yeah"

He smirks remembering his moment with Jade. She played rough in bed. He did sometimes like a bit of rough so he picked good last night.

Jade was nowhere to be seen, he heard the shower running so Severide assumed she was in the shower. He gets out of bed and starts putting on his clothes. Something definitely felt wrong this time, his clothes were hanging off him. His T-shirt nearly swamped him and his jeans were baggy.

"How?"

He knew he had a bit to drink last night but surely he wasn't up all night stretching his clothes. He thoughts got interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Jade stepped out with a towel wrapped round her. Jade looked different this time. She looked more natural without her make-up.

"Morning" she says.

"Uh...morning."

Jade's face turned into concern as she approached him. He had his back to her focusing on his jeans.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine just getting over the drink."

"I know how you feel I woke up feeling like crap that's why I took a shower."

Severide chuckles. "Wise girl"

He turns round to see her. He froze. Even Jade went puzzled. Severide looks at her feet to see if she was wearing high heels but she had nothing on, she was barefoot. To be honest he was sure she wasn't wearing heels last night. He looks back up at her again.

Last night he was looking down at her. This morning he was now eye-level with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

No word came out of Severide or Jade's mouth. They just stared at each other. Minute later, Severide backs away and tightens his jeans to the last hole on his belt. He ignores how big his T-shirt is and starts putting on his shoes. Even his shoes were big for him.

 _The hell_

"Kelly? "

Severide ignores Jade and grabs his jacket. The sleeves of his jacket hung on him.

 _Must be the drink .I'm seeing things_

Jade saw it to.

 _She's_ _had drink_ _as well. Must be both seeing the same crap_

"Kelly .What going on? "

"Um...It was nice knowing you .Thanks for the night."

Jade frowns.

"Kelly"

Severide hurries to the front door.

"Bye have a lovely day ."

He opens the door and shuts it behind him leaving the confused woman behind.

* * *

Severide didn't bother going home to change and freshen himself up knowing it will probably make him late so he drove straight to the fire house.

Coffee was the first thing he was doing in the fire house. Well second thing after he changes into his work clothes .

After parking and getting out, he walks straight in goes past his squad team. They were surprised when Severide ignored them. Truck 81 members were too engrossed in their conversations to notice the lieutenant go past them.

Once reaching the changing room, Severide opens his locker and gets out the clothes he needs. Then he goes and changes. The clothes felt wrong on him. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his work clothes swamped him. His trousers loose on his waist.

 _I think gonna take a break from the drink. These side effects_ _are messed_ _up._

He walks back to his locker shoving his last night clothes in it. He slams the door shut.

"Hey you alright?"

Severide jumps slightly. He looks and sighs. It was only Casey leaning on the door.

"Um yeah just need coffee. You want one?" Severide asked wanting to be polite.

"No I'm good. Hey um you wearing the right clothes?"

Severide flinched. " Uh...what makes you think that?"

"They are too big for you." Casey tilts his head "Can't you see that."

Severide felt his trousers slipping so he grabs them and pulls them up. Is this not a side effect from the drink .Is this actually happening. Casey had a bit to drink last night but he did not get as hammered as Severide.

Casey notices his friend looking confused.

"They are not your clothes right?" He asks.

Severide checks himself. These clothes were his. He couldn't get his head around why these clothes and the ones he wore last night have suddenly increased in size. Casey furrows his eyebrows waiting for an answer .Severide notices and nods.

"They are mine." He answers.

Casey frowns "Really? You been working out? Losing the pounds."

Severide snorted .

"Wasn't that fat to begin with" He pulls at his shirt showing to Casey how baggy it is on him.

Casey looked surprised. He then smirked.

"Sev you lost weight."

"Really? Then how come these clothes fit me yesterday?"

"You haven't been sick have you? Drink .Hangover. You may of threw all your food up?"

"No I haven't been sick. Not last night. Not this morning."

Severide thought back to when he and Jade were both weirdly the same height. He was so sure she did not have high heels. Unless she somehow grown over night. He was about to ask Casey for his opinion but the alarm went off.

 _"Engine 51, Truck 81, Rescue Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25."_

"Guess coffee will have to wait " Severide says with a sign.

* * *

"HELP. SOMEBODY ME!" A boy screams.

People of the local neighbourhood look up at the child who was hanging off the branch of the tree.

"KIERAN" The boy's friend screams up to him "HELP IS ON THE WAY."

Kieran did not look down. If he looked down he will freak out and possibly lose his grip on the branch . He couldn't understand how the branch started to snap. It was sturdy when he went on it.

It all started when he made a bet with his friend Liam that he can climb up the highest tree out of the street and climb back down. Liam made chicken noises and teased that Kieran would fail. This made Kieran more determined to do it.

So he climbed and climbed grabbing on to branches to help him go up higher. It took a while but he got up there. He felt like he was on top of the world as he admired the view of his neighbourhood.

Everything went well going up. It was when he made his way down.

As he climbed down stepping on to branches, one of the branches made a snap sound. Kieran lost his footing and fell. He grabbed on to the branch. He was about to climb on to it but the branch began tilting downwards. Kieran didn't want to let go because he was too high up. If he left go he would die.

Liam panicked when saw the branch close to breaking so he called out for help .Banging on people's doors . Now people are surrounding the tree. Gossiping, taking pictures, looking worried.

The trucks arrived followed by the Chief's car.

While all the other fire fighters stepped out, Severide stepped out constantly pulling his straps back in place and tilting his helmet back that kept covering his eyes. His been like this since they left the fire house. He even checked if the new helmet he received was his size.

 _What is going on with me?_

"Lieutenant? " Capp says.

For the first time in this journey to get here, Severide finally snapped back to reality . The worry about his clothes problem now gone.

"HELP" Kieran screams again .

" Otis elevate the ladder towards the child. " Casey orders.

"I'll climb up." Severide says to the other lieutenant.

Casey nods to him. Otis got to the top of the truck and began turning the ladder towards the boy. He raises the ladder. When the ladder stopped, Severide wrapped his hands on to the sides of the ladder and started climbing up.

The branch makes another snap sound causing Kieran to cry out urging them to hurry.

"I'm almost there hang on." Severide yells up to him.

He then felt something slip off. Severide looks over and saw one of his boots has fallen off. How did that happen. Severide pauses on the ladder. His boots have always remained on his feet unless if he decided to take them off.

The boot lands on the ground. All fire fighters look down at it. Chief Boden couldn't decide whether to send Severide back down because he now wasn't in complete uniform but Severide being Severide he would more likely disobey the order and continue going up.

Kieran starts losing his grip on to the branch his fingers unravelling one by one.

"I can't hold on." He yells down to the lieutenant.

Severide looks back up at him.

"I'm coming."

Severide continued climbing up. The second boot slips off. Severide ignored It. The child was his focus. His priority. The ladder couldn't go any further. Severide couldn't reach up to the child.

"You are going to have to let go" Severide says to him.

Kieran looks at him horror on his face.

"WHAT!"

" I can't reach up to you . "

"I'll fall"

"I'll catch you." Kieran didn't look convinced. Severide smiles at him "What's your name?"

"K...Kieran."

"Hey Kieran. I'm Lieutenant Kelly Severide. I'm here to rescue you. For me to do that you have to help me. You help me by letting go of the branch before it breaks off. I catch you then I help you bring you down to safety. Got that."

"You might miss."

"I will catch you I promise." He reaches out his arms "Just let go and it will all be over."

Kieran looks up at the branch and back to the fire fighter's comforting face. Kieran felt he can trust him because he is a professional after all. He takes a deep breath and counts himself in. He swings himself back and with his strength, he swings forward like a monkey and let's go.

Severide catches the boy and pulls him in close to his chest. The branch breaks off and starts falling .

"LOOK OUT." Herrmann yells.

Everyone immediately backed away. The branch crashed into the ground causing the ground to give out a slight vibrate. Kieran breathed heavily. Severide puts his arm round the boy.

"It's okay we're going down now." He says to him.

"Thank you for not missing." Kieran says with a smile tears going down his face.

Severide beams at him. His warm smile made Kieran feel better. Severide slowly made his way down. Once on the ground, Kieran spots his mother who were running towards him.

"KIERAN!" His mother grabs him and pulls him in for a hug. Kieran hugs her back taking in her familiar scent of her perfume. He always moaned how gross it was but now he is relieved. He did not die. He is alive. The mother looks at Severide "Thank you." She says.

Severide smiles "No problem. He was a brave kid."

"Severide"

Severide looks at his Chief.

"Yes?"

The Chief holds up the pair of boots.

"Try to keep them on your feet."

"They fell off."

"If they are too big then get a smaller size."

Chief Boden hands him the boots and orders everyone to go back to the fire house. Severide holds up his boots and examines them. He frowns. These are his boots.

 _This is getting weirder by the minute_

"Hey lieutenant you coming? " Capp shouts out.

Severide quickly nods and steps into the truck bringing the boots in with him. His men started giggling.

Severide frowns "What?"

"Puss lost his boots I see." Capp says with a chuckle.

Severide rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Capp"

* * *

Severide goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water to his face. He splashes his face again and sighs. He hoped that would clear his mind but the confusion was still there.

Frowning he goes and wipes his face with the hand towel. He takes a look at himself in the mirror .He still looked the same, his face has not gone drawn or anything.

 _That would mean I haven't lost any weight .Why are my clothes big for me?_

He suddenly got the most weirdest sensation from his hands. He raises his hands to get a closer look.

His fingers started going inwards. Decreasing in length.

"What the?"

The sensation spread across his body. He felt his clothes getting bigger on him. He looks down. He was moving towards the ground. Why was he moving towards the ground. He looks back at his reflection What he saw absolutely shook him.

His body was shifting downwards. He was getting smaller. He was shrinking.

The sensation stopped. The shrinking stopped. His clothes were now massive on him. His trousers half hanging, his shoes so big he can easily take his foot out of them.

Severide stares at his reflection complete horror on his face. He has definitely lost quite a few feet in height. Not a word came out of the lieutenant's mouth. Not a scream .Not a gasp. Nothing. Severide was lost for words.

The door opens. Otis walks in humming to himself.

"Hey lieutenant." Otis says. He was about to go into one of the cubicles but notices that Severide hasn't responded to him. "Lieutenant?" Severide hands tremble as runs his fingers down his body the same look of shock remained on his face. Otis walks towards the shaken fire fighter with a look of concern "What's wrong lieutenant?"

Severide turns and faces him. Otis was taller than him. Otis sees Severide's eyes widen. Otis went confused. Something was obviously wrong but what was it?

Then Otis noticed something. He was looking down at Severide instead of looking up. He checks to see if Severide is on his knees but his not. He also noticed the clothes that were clearly too big for him.

Otis furrows his eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

"Otis. Something is wrong with me." Severide cried out.

Severide using that tone of voice which was rare. Something was definitely wrong.

"What is wrong? Something broken?" Otis asked.

"Can't you see."

" I can see you are now shorter than me. Maybe around Dawson's height. " Otis paused and eyed Severide up and down.

 _His shorter than me?_

Otis looks at Severide with the same matching expression.

"What the hell is happening to you?"

"I...I...I think I'm shrinking."


	4. Chapter 4

The look of concern on Otis's face vanishes and turns into laughter.

"Good one lieutenant. Nearly got me there."

"What? No Otis I'm being serious."

"You obviously brought some extra ,extra laugh clothes and you must be using those fake legs that can make people look smaller."

"No Otis I swear something is seriously wrong with me."

"Sorry lieutenant can't fool me." He shrugs "I don't need to go toilet now eh. See ya around."

The fire fighter walked out leaving the lieutenant behind. Severide looks back at his reflection again.

 _I gotta get out of here._

He walks out of the bathroom dragging his trousers with him that kept doing down to his ankles. After rushing through the hallways, he enters the Squad hang out area.

Capp narrowed his eyes at Severide. Puzzled by the his lieutenant's appearance and stress.

"What's with the large clothes? They are not Cruz's are they?" He asks.

The Squad members chuckle at Capp's joke. Severide pauses and looks down at them.

"I gotta go."

"What? Why?" Capp asks.

Severide didn't want to reveal this time what happened back in the bathroom. Not after Otis laughing in his face.

"Tell Boden I didn't feel good so I went home."

"Wait lieutenant. You are not going out like that are you?"

Severide started getting agitated. A woman calls out for his name.

"Hey Kelly."

Severide blows out a sigh knowing who it was. He turns round. Jade walks in wearing a long black coat, black wedge boots, and navy blue coloured jeans. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders as she approaches the fire fighter.

Severide's blue eyes met her green ones. Today she looked natural and casual. It suited her more than her dressed up self last night. Worries sweep out of his mind as Jade got closer. God he wanted to kiss those pale pink lips.

As soon as she stood in front of him, Severide felt his world crash down on him. Now Jade is taller than him. Jade noticed the height difference and the size of Severide's clothing.

"My lord Kelly!" She squeals. Severide was about to back away but Jade grabs him arm and looks at his scared face. "Kelly what the hell is going on with you?

The fear turns into embarrassment. He pulls away from her grip .

" I don't know. " he answers. "I...I gotta go."

Again Jade grabs his arm. Severide felt even more embarrassed how easily she can grab him now.

"You are coming with me." She says

"No I'm fine "

Jade shakes her head.

"You do not look fine .Come on."

She walks out of the fire house with Severide dragging along behind clinging on to his clothing for dear life.

Capp raises his eyebrow.

"Damm those boots she wore must have a heel on them. She's taller than Severide. It's either that or Severide is shrinking due to age. As they say you shrink when you get to old age. "

The men chuckle and get back to their card game.

Casey looks round the fire house for his friend to check how he was. Casey couldn't help but feel concerned after seeing Severide this morning. Maybe his clothes got stretched. Unless Severide has done a major work out programme without telling anyone.

"You guys seen Severide?" Casey asks.

"I saw Capp go to Chief's office. Apparently Severide left. Wasn't feeling well." Herrmann answers.

"Oh."

"What did he say his shrinking?" Otis says with an eye roll .

Casey frowns. "What?"

"Oh his was in the bathroom. When I went in, he was quite shaken up. So I asked him what's wrong like you usually do and he was shorter than me."

"Shorter than you?" Mouch says his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah like I was looking down at him."

"You pulling our leg." Herrmann says.

Otis waves them off .

"It's okay guys I think Severide was trying to pull our leg. Wouldn't worry about it."

The other fire fighters nodded with agreement and went back to their original topics of discussions. Casey looked more concerned than ever.

 _What is going on with you_ _Sev_

* * *

Jade dragged Severide all the way to her car. He tried to break away declining the help she was offering. Jade dismissed his whining and got him in the car. She slides into the driver's seat and starts up the engine.

Severide felt small standing up. Sitting down made him feel worse. He glances at the car mirror. All he saw was his memory from the bathroom.

Questions are roaming in Severide's mind.

 _When did this start?_

 _"How long has this been going on for?_

 _Why is this happening?_

 _Is it going to get worse?_

"Kelly. You need to start explaining right now" Jade says as she drives out of the fire house. Severide looks down at the ground "Kelly!"

"What." He snaps at her.

"Answer my question."

"Why you worried. You don't even know me. We only met for one night."

"Last night. You were a tall, muscular fella and now look at you. You think I'm gonna stay out of this."

Jade yes only knew Severide for a while but after what she witnessed, she was curious and she couldn't drop it. That's why she went to the fire house to check on him and she hoped they might have a round two in bed.

Severide frowns.

 _Thank you for reminding me._

"You believe this." He says to her.

"I saw it in front of my own eye balls."

"Otis didn't believe me. Then I suppose who would believe this. Shrinking. As if"

He let's out a huff feeling frustrated by what was happening to him.

"Shrinking." Jade says.

"When I was in the bathroom I felt...never mind."

"Kelly"

"Stop the car .I'll handle this myself. Don't wanna drag you into it."

"Kelly!"

"I'm nothing to you. We drank. Got drunk. Had sex. Had a good time. That's It. I left in the morning we never each other again. Most of all. We stay out of each other's business."

The car came to an abrupt stop. Severide went forward nearly going through the glass.

"Your fault should have worn a seat belt." Jade says.

Severide sighs .He puts his hand on the handle to get out but Jade presses the buttons to lock the doors.

"The hell Jade."

"Okay all what you said I get. I understand. I would have done that but seeing something happening to you. I can't just walk away from it. Especially that it is something that you do not know nor do I know. Although it was a one night stand, sometimes feelings does develop. I wanna help Kelly. At least until I know what's wrong. If it bothers you, I'll go after you get a diagnosis from the doctors. Please Kelly."

Severide's face softens . He looks into her comforting green eyes. Although he did not know her fully, her support did relax him slightly. This shrinking or whatever that was had terrified him.

Jade puts her hand on his as a sign of comfort. Severide holds her hand and squeezes it .

"Hopefully it's nothing serious." He says . Although his hopes were low.

"You were talking about a bathroom." She says.

Severide opens and closes his mouth. Jade squeezes his hand back encouraging him to continue.

"When I was in the bathroom, I had this sudden weird tingly sensation. It started with my hands .My fingers were going down like getting smaller. Then the sensation or I don't know what it was it took over my body. That's when I started shrinking well I assumed that's what I happened."

"Did it hurt?" Jade asks now looking awestruck.

Severide shakes his head.

"No .Very painless. Then it just stopped. The weird feeling just went like that like it never happened. There I was in now much bigger clothing staring at a slightly smaller version of me."

Jade did her best to try to not freak out. Freaking out would make Severide feel worse. So she stayed calm but her curiosity still showed.

"What height are you now?"

"Otis said I'm about Dawson's height so that's I think...5'4."

"What is your actual height?"

"5'11" Jade hears the fire fighter say damm after realizing the amount of height his lost. "This is so messed up." Severide mutters under his breath.

"I know" Jade says. "That's why we are getting you checked up." She then hears a chuckle. Jade frowns "What?"

"You were quiet last night. Blushing when I complimented you. Biting your nails. And now look at ya. You can't keep your mouth shut."

Jade puts her hands on the steering wheel.

"We all have different sides to us. I maybe quiet at first but once you get to know me. The woman you met last night is long gone. I'm sure you have a different side Kelly. Sure there is more to you than just a womanizer."

Severide smiles at her feeling impressed.

"I like this side of you." He says.

Jade hides the blushing that was starting to appear again. The engine roars back to life. Jade drove down the road heading to Chicago Med.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Jade. Hope you like her because she will be a main part of the story.**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bear with me on this chapter. I haven't seen Chicago Med so I'm just writing what I know so far lol. I'm going to make up the doctors . Because Dr Halstead hasn't been introduced yet during the time this story** **is set** **in .**

* * *

Patients, doctors and nurses gave Severide puzzled looks as he went past them. He felt like an idiot wearing clothes that don't fit him now. Jade stayed by his side as they walked up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me" Jade says.

The woman behind the desk was on the phone. She looks up at Jade and raises her finger as a gesture to say I'll be with you just a minute.

"Thank you. Goodbye." The woman put the phone down. "Sorry about that. May I help you?" She then notices Severide next to Jade. "Lieutenant Severide."

"Yes it's me." Severide says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something is happening to him." Jade answers "He needs to be checked out as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?"

"Hard to explain." Severide answers "But I do need to see someone. Now."

The woman nods and sends the message through about Severide's arrival. Around five minutes later. Severide gets escorted into one of the check up rooms while Jade stayed in the waiting area. The doctor smiles at Severide and closes the curtain giving them both privacy.

"Hello I'm Dr Matthews. What seems to be the problem Mr Severide?" The doctor asks.

"Doc. You seen me a few times right?"

"Yes I have with your colleagues."

"You know when I spoke or saw you, I towered over you."

"Umm yes. I am not very tall. What does my height have anything to do with this?"

"Can you see?"

"See what?"

"Hint .My height."

The doctor eyes him and down. It struck him .

"You shrunk?"

"Yes"

"Which is entirely impossible so there has to be a broken bone or something that has caused you to have this shorter appearance."

"No. Nothing is broken. Yesterday I was 6'11 now I'm 5'4."

Dr Matthews knitted his brows. His frown deepens.

"Mr Severide you are not at the age when you start to shrink. That's the elderly. Unless you are getting it early."

" I saw myself shrink. "

"You saw it?"

"Yes"

"Explain"

Severide went through everything that he told Jade .The sensation, the shrinking everything. The doctor makes notes and looks at Severide's appearance again.

" Doc when I mean shrinking .I mean Alice in Wonderland shrinking. You can't just lose that amount of height within a short space of time. Even if you are old. "

The doctor looked blank . Surely the lieutenant is speaking rubbish. Yes this change of height is out of the ordinary but shrinking the way Severide described it there is no such thing .There has never been a case on that. Dr Matthews had a thought.

"You been on a diet Mr Severide?"

"No I have not. I thought diet affects weight not height."

"It depends."

" I haven't done no exercise or gone on a diet. I am telling the truth. "

"Mr Severide I could offer blood tests, X-rays. So then we can check both the bones and the blood."

"Thank you."

"If you go with my colleague she will take you to where you need to go. Oh and get you out of them clothes."

Severide nods "Okay thank you." He repeats.

"Would you like to come this way sir?" The nurse says.

Severide again nods and follows her out. Dr Matthews flips through his notes and sighs.

"Some days I question why I even have this job." He mutters as he types up the notes on the computer and sends it to the departments that require the information. "They are probably are going to be like what the hell are we dealing with here." He says with a chuckle. "My response is no bloody clue."

* * *

After getting an X- ray and blood tests done, Severide sat on the hospital bed in a hospital gown and waits for the results. Although it was a hospital gown It was nice to wear something that fits.

They said the tests will take a while which did frustrate him slightly but he couldn't rush them.

Jade popped in a few times getting his coffee he been dying for since this morning. After drinking it, she takes the cup and leaves again. This time she was gone for a while. Severide assumed she had work or talking on the phone.

An hour later, Jade comes back and gives him an apologetic look .

"Sorry I took a while .On the phone to my boss. Making me come in tomorrow."

"You didn't go in today?"

"Rang in sick .Went to see you at the fire house."

Severide groans "Jade"

"It's alright wasn't in the mood to go in any way. Drink got to my head last night."

Severide grins.

"You were not the only one. Think it made us both very horny."

They both laugh. Severide's laughter ended when his body started twitching. That familiar sensation returning to his body. He quickly checks his hands and tries to hold in a gasp. The length of his fingers are decreasing in length like back in the bathroom.

"It's happening again."

Jade frowns "What's happening again?"

Severide stumbles out of bed. Feeling dizzy by the size changes. He stares down at the ground eye wide as he got closer to it.

Jade realizes and tries to hold back a scream as she watched the fire fighter gradually getting smaller. She opens the door and screams for help.

The nurse came in. She stops.

"Oh my. DOCTOR" She yells.

Dr Matthews came charging in. He abruptly stops. His eyes bugging out. He watched as Severide shrinks. Shrinking losing foot after foot in height. Then a minute later the shrinking stopped.

All eyes went straight down on the lieutenant. Severide hugs himself trying to keep the now bigger hospital gown in place. The dress reached down to his ankles now. He looks up at the Chicago Med team and Jade.

The doctor swallows .His eyes still widen.

"I get what you mean by Alice in Wonderland shrinking now."

* * *

Chief Boden was typing on the computer when the phone suddenly rang. Without looking at the phone, The Chief reached out and picks up the phone.

"Fire House 51. Chief Boden speaking." The Chief nodded as he listened. He paused and let's out an oh "Okay thank you for telling me. I will visit as soon as I can. Okay goodbye."

The call ended. Chief Boden walked to the main room.

"Alright Chief?" Herrmann asks.

"I have news regarding Lieutenant Severide."

Casey shot up from his seat.

" What happened?" He asks .

"Severide is in hospital. Didn't tell me why."

"Kept it confidential?" Mouch asks.

"They couldn't even form words. They said to come up immediately."

A feeling of unease spread across the room. The fire fighters wanted to go up there and see if their colleague is alright. But they had their shift to complete. Casey badly wanted to go up there. His been concerned about his friend.

Chief Boden saw that.

"Herrmann"

"Yes Chief?"

" You are acting Lieutenant for this shift. Casey is coming with me. "

Casey nods at his Chief.

"Thank you Chief."

"Let us know how he is." Mills says .

"I'll do my best to keep you updated." Chief Boden says.

Mills nods "Thank you Chief."

* * *

Casey and Chief Boden arrived at the hospital. The nurse approached the Chief and the lieutenant .

"Chief Boden .Lieutenant Casey." She says recognizing their faces.

"Where is Kelly Severide?' Chief Boden asked going straight down to business.

"We just had to move him into another sector of the hospital. People kept looking at him through the window so we moved him to a quieter area where there is fewer patients ."

"Why would people be looking at him?" Casey asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You have to see it for yourself."

Casey and Chief Boden gave each other nervous glances. The nurse instructed them to follow her so they did. As they took their sixth turn into another hallway and going down the third flight of stairs, they meet Dr Matthews who had a clipboard pressed against his chest.

"Chief. Lieutenant" Dr Matthews says quicker than usual. " You here regarding Mr Severide."

" Where is he? What is wrong with him? I want to know." Chief Boden says looking Dr Matthews straight in the eye.

"We are still waiting for the results of his blood test and X Ray but at the moment his down here last door on the right keeping him out of the way. He is the topic of discussion in the hospital."

"Why? Why is he the topic of discussion?" The Chief asks .

The doctor couldn't even look at Chief to answer the question so all he said was..

"Come with me."

They follow the doctor to the room where Severide is being kept in. Dr Matthews opens the door and steps back hugging his clipboard tighter than usual.

"Uh...You first Chief."

Chief Boden gave the doctor a puzzled look. The way the doctor is acting is like there is some wild beast in there.

"Chief?" Severide's voice came from in the room.

"Go on." Dr Matthews says his shoulders tensed.

Now even Casey gave the doctor the same matching expression Chief Boden had. The Chief goes in. Severide sat on the bed his knees brought in up to his chest. His arms wrapped round them. His blue eyes shift upwards setting on the Chief as he entered the room.

"Kelly" Chief Boden says his voice soft yet showed a hint of worry.

"Kelly"

Severide looks past the Chief and sees Casey come in.

"Matt" Severide says surprised to see him here.

The doctor stayed in the back ground trying to keep his distance from the fire fighter.

"Are you okay Kelly?" Chief Boden asks.

Severide's eyes lowered. Casey took that as a no .

"What happened Sev? Doctors wouldn't tell us."

Severide could not be bothered to explain it to them so he decided to show them. He unravels his arms and swings his legs over to the side of the bed. He stands up clinging on to his hospital gown and walks up to the other lieutenant. Then he stopped and said nothing. Letting his colleagues figure It out for themselves.

Casey looks down at Severide and gasps. Severide reached up just below his chest. Severide's eyes look the other way not wanting to see their reactions. Chief Boden realized as well but he was too spellbound for words.

"You think this is weird you should see when he started shrinking. It freaked nearly the whole department out .He came in the hospital as 5 '4 and now his 4'9 It's extraordinary." Dr Matthews says.

 _5'4_ _._ _Severide_ _is not_ _5'4_ _. Hell his not even_ _4'9_ Casey thought.

"He also lost height back at the fire house." Dr Matthews added on as he scrolls through the notes.

Casey's eyes widen. That's what Otis meant when he said Severide told him his shrunk. Severide was not pulling anyone's leg. The man was telling the truth.

"6'11 to 4'9 lucky me." Severide says sadly.

Casey, Chief Boden and Dr Matthews all looking down at him made him feel like a freak. Now having enough of seeing their reactions, he turns his back to them and sits back down on the bed with his arms folded. He never looked back at them once.


	6. Chapter 6

I get what you mean by Alice in Wonderland shrinking."

"Kelly oh my god." Jade cried out.

"Miss you need to leave." Dr Matthews ordered.

"What no I'm here for Kelly."

"Do as he says Jade. "

Jade looks down at Severide. "Kelly"

"Do as he says."

Severide looked calm but inside he was freaking out. This is the third time. How much more of this is he going to get. Jade eventually gave up and let's the nurses escort her out.

Groups of nurses and doctors were looking through the window. Severide felt stupid doing this but he did it anyway, he started backing away to the corner of the room wanting to be far from these lot as possible. He is relieved Jade already left the room.

"Mr Severide. We are taking you somewhere else." Dr Matthews says.

Severide looks at the doctor with a worried expression "Where?"

"Another area of the Med. A quiet area. Unless you want to have a paparazzi."

Severide looks at the fascinated staff again. He nods.

"Okay"

* * *

Dr Matthews walked in. His hands shaky as he carried his clipboard.

"We called your Chief. "

Severide's eyes look up at the doctor .

"You did what!"

"His your Chief he needs to be informed."

"See me like this. Doc."

"We could contact your father..."

"I'll prefer if you didn't."

 _No way dad can see me like this._

"Your Chief is on his way. The tests should be in soon."

"Doc..."

" Stay and do not move. "

The doctor went out of the room within seconds. Severide glares at the door where the doctor came out.

 _Jesus man you are a doctor suppose to help people yet you_ _are scared_ _to even go near me. What the hell does he think I'll do. Surprised he hasn't strapped me down to the bed like a mental patient._

But the other part of Severide couldn't blame the doctor for acting like that. This case is out of the ordinary. Putting himself in the doctor's shoes, he would probably act like that as well. Well maybe not as bad.

Severide sat on the bed wrapping his arms around his knees. He waited miserably.

* * *

"Uh...You first Chief."

Severide's head snaps towards the door. That was the doctor. Chief that means Boden is here. Severide groans.

 _Oh God ._

There was no response. No sound from the Chief.

"Chief?" Severide calls out.

"Go on" Dr Matthews says.

 _God he must know .He doesn't wanna see how pathetic I become._

The Chief entered the room. Severide's eyes set on his Chief.

"Kelly

Severide can hear the worry in Boden's voice.

 _Does he know or not?_

"Kelly"

Now Casey is here.

"Matt?" Severide says feeling surprised.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

Are you okay Kelly? " Chief Boden asked.

Severide didn't know what to say.

 _Oh yeah I have become the incredible shrinking man. Feeling fantastic._

So Severide lowered his eyes and said nothing.

"What happened Sev? Doctors wouldn't tell us." Casey says.

 _So they don't know._

Severide looks at the doctor but he was keeping his distance. Severide could explain or he can show them.

 _I'll show them. It's quicker._

Severide got off the bed .He clings on to his hospital gown. He walks up to Casey. He cringed when he saw the height difference between him and Casey.

 _Surely Matt must notice_

A gasp came from the other lieutenant.

 _His noticed._

The Chief looked speechless. Severide looks the other way. The reactions are killing him.

Dr Matthews went on explaining everything Severide told him earlier. Now both fire fighters looked horrified by the news.

"6'11 to 4'9. Lucky me." Severide says sadly.

All them eyes going straight down on him like they couldn't believe he just spoke. That made him feel like a freak. Severide didn't want to see their reactions anymore. He went and sat back down on the bed and turned his back to them.

Dr Matthews escorted both men out of the room. Chief Boden immediately started throwing questions at the doctor. The doctor replied by nodding or shaking his head.

Casey can see how frantic Boden looked. Severide is one of his men. Part of the Fire House 51 family. When someone in the team ends up in hospital, it sends the members into a frenzy. It took them a lot to stay put in the Fire House and complete shift. Casey is certain they will want to check on Severide as soon as shift is over.

 _How are we going_ _to be_ _explain this?_ Casey thought glancing at the door to Severide's room.

"Sir. I can't give you any answers until we get the results."

"You better tell your staff to hurry the hell up." The Chief snaps.

"Sir..."

Boden shakes his head "Sorry it's just...what I saw in there. Seeing Severide..."

" I know sir. Our team is doing the best they can. "

"Doctor. We have the results." The nurse says.

Dr Matthews sighs with relief. "Good. Do you have the paperwork?"

"Yes all here."

She hands in the papers. Dr Matthews has a quick read through. He gulped.

"What is it?" Boden asks.

"I'm going to need to discuss this with all of you."

* * *

"So you can see by this photos. X-ray is fine nothing is broken." Dr Matthews scrolls using a projector. Casey and Boden stood in the back of the room while Severide sat on the edge of the bed his eyes glued to the screen. "In your blood tests, we noticed a change in your cells."

"What change?" Severide asks.

"Your cells have mutated. Not sure how but it's caused a reverse in your development so instead of growing, your going the opposite direction shrinking. Although you stop growing at a certain age such as 18, it seems your cells have triggered that specific area but as I said instead of growing you are shrinking."

" What caused this?"

"Again I can't answer that maybe you got exposed to something on the job."

"I don't see how fire would make me go backwards."

"Like I said Mr Severide I don't know. Maybe it's just a trigger out of nowhere. A genetic thing."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Casey asks.

"We could give you Somatropin. It's used to treat growth failure in children and adults who lack natural growth hormone. All you need to do is take one dose only one because with your current height I don't want to prescribe too much."

"You think this will work?" Severide asks looking hopeful.

"It usually does work. I know your case is different but I don't see why it can't work it's doing the same job helping you grow."

"What have I gotta do?"

"Somatropin is injected into a muscle or under the skin. Inject it into a different place each time. Do not inject into the same place two times in a row. Be careful when taking it because if you overdose it can cause tremors, cold sweats, increased hunger, headache, drowsiness, weakness, dizziness, an increase in heart rate, and nausea. Long-term overdose may cause excessive growth. Trust me we don't want you coming in the next day as a giant."

The doctor joked the last part but Severide or the others did not laugh.

"Is there any side effects?" Severide asks.

"Yes unfortunately. The common ones include pain, itching, or skin changes where the medicine is injected, swelling, rapid weight gain, muscle or joint pain,numbness or tingling, stomach pain, headache, back pain, and lastly cold or flu symptoms. There is serious ones but I'll give you a leaflet. More information."

"How long is the course?"

"4'9 to 6'11. That's quite a lot so maybe a few weeks. It is a slow progress. Then come back and we'll run some tests."

Severide smiles and stands up.

"Thanks doc."

Dr Matthews smiles back now looking less tense "It's what I do." He looks at the Chief "He needs time off work."

"He will don't you worry." Boden says.

"Great so come with me and I'll prescribe the medicine to you. I'm sure Mr Severide you will be back to normal in no time."

* * *

Dr Matthews was right, Severide started growing. A little faster than usual. Casey did check the internet to research more on what the hospital has prescribed him. According to the internet, the person taking the mediation, they would be gradually growing. Within a couple of days Severide was already 5'5.

 _Is that normal?_

"Hey you alright? " Severide walked in with a grin.

"Yeah I'm good." Casey answered never taking his eyes off the screen.

Severide sits on the sofa. His clothes were still baggy on him but he was at home so it didn't really matter. He is tempted for a beer but doctor told him he can't consume any type of alcohol while taking these meds.

 _Bummer_

"Hey um how you getting on with you know? " Casey asked his eyebrow raised looking interested.

Severide smiles "Great. Already starting to become my old self again."

"Are you taking one a day?"

The smile wipes off Severide's face.

" Why you asking that?"

Casey shuts down the laptop and looks at his friend.

"Don't you think you grown a lot."

"That's what the med does helps me grow right?"

"Dr Matthews said it takes a while. You. You have nearly reached your height within two days."

"My case is different remember."

"I know but..."

"But what Matt. Is there a problem?"

"What no? I'm just saying have you maybe been taking more than usual."

"You think I'm taking more than I should be."

"Kelly"

"No Matt" Severide stands up his arms folded "I can't believe you would think that."

"I know you been wanting to get back into work."

"So you think I'm injecting the hell out of myself so I can get back into work are you frigging kidding me Matt."

" Kelly. I'm sorry I should have not accused you like that. "

"Night Matt."

Severide stormed into his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Third day, Severide completely ignored his room-mate. By the fourth day Severide was back to his normal height . He eyed his medicine and nods.

"No need to take these anymore."

Severide throws the mediation in the bin followed by the syringe. Casey comes out of his bedroom. He sees Severide all dressed with a bag over his shoulder.

"What you doing?" Casey asks with a frown.

"Going to work." Severide answered with an isn't it obvious look.

"You are not due to go back to work. Chief put you down as long absence. He even got a Lieutenant to cover you."

" I rang Boden this morning. I told him I'm coming in. So the guy covering me can go off now. "

"Boden is not gonna let you work."

"Oh he will cuz I'm better now. Surely you must notice my clothes are now fitting."

Casey sighs "Look I don't think you should jump back into it. You just came off the meds."

" I'm fine. Okay I'm fine. Stop worrying it's annoying. You know I may even meet up with Jade after shift. We definitely had a connection. "

Severide winks and opens the door. He walks out shutting the door behind him.

 _Could have left the door open for me_ _Sev_ _._

* * *

"Hey look who's back. " Herrmann cheers greeting the lieutenant.

"Good to see you Herrmann." Severide says.

"Your back early." Otis says "Chief said you were gonna be gone a while."

"I fought off the illness. Meds kicked in and got me better so here I am."

The fire fighters were never told on why Severide was absent. Chief Boden came up with a story that Severide was very ill and will have a lot of time off. Seeing the lieutenant in today healthy and well did surprise the guys.

Casey sat frowning.

Dawson notices "What's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"Really. You are bothered about something what is it?"

Casey looks at Severide then back at Dawson.

"It doesn't matter." He answers.

He then stands up and walks off. Chief Boden calls Severide into his office.

"Everything okay Chief?"

"I'm worried about you."

Severide sighs "Chief I'm fine. See I'm me again."

"You got better rather quick don't you think."

 _Not_ _Boden_ _to._

"Chief it doesn't matter I'm cured, off the meds and back at work again. "

"If you feel sick or anything let me know. Understand."

Severide nods "Got it Chief."

The alarm goes off.

 _Rescue Squad Three, Ambulance 61_

"There's my call see ya Chief. "

Before Boden can respond, Severide quickly went out of the doors.

* * *

Later on after saving another life, the truck pulls up followed by the ambulance into the Fire House. The Squad members come out and go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Severide steps out of the truck. Dizziness overcomes him causing him to sway and hold on to the truck as support.

"You okay Lieutenant?" Mills asks looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure you looking a bit dazed." Brett says.

"I said I'm fine." Severide says with a snap.

"If you say so Lieutenant." Mills says with a look of suspicion.

The paramedics walked off. A sharp pain in Severide's stomach causes him to drop to his knees. A headache that felt like someone was drilling into his head started to form. Severide let out a groan.

 _Are these the side effects after you come off the meds ._ He thought.

His vision started becoming disoriented. The room felt like it was spinning. He wanted to cry out for help but the pain he is experiencing was too unbearable. All that came out was winces and groans.

He felt something dark go over him blocking his view of the ceiling. His mind was in agony he couldn't even think what it was. The room continued spinning going faster and faster. So fast Severide felt he was going to be sick.

Suddenly it all stopped. All the pain and spinning. It vanished. Severide blinks a few times trying to clear his vision.

 _Glad that's over._ He thought.

He notices everything around him went dark.

 _Did someone turn off the lights?_

He finds an opening. A small hole. He climbs through and stumbles out. He tries to regain his balance but he slips and rolls down the hill. He fell on something hard.

 _Oww_

Severide grunts and stands up. He turns to face where he fell. What he saw shook him. It was a massive fire fighter coat and next to it was a helmet with Severide written across it. Severide takes a step forward and touches the helmet. Yeah it's definitely his.

 _How they are huge?_

A thought came to him. He lowers his eyes and looks down at his body. His naked. Blushing red with embarrassment, he hurries off before anyone can see him. He bumps into something.

He whips round and froze. Facing back at him is the wheel of the Rescue Squad 3. It was enormous. Severide rubbed his eyes a few times but it still looked big.

 _What is the hell is going on?_

He looks at his massive clothes, the Titanic sized truck then at himself. The lieutenant swallows hoping his wrong. He looks up and up at his surroundings. No his not wrong. It's happened.

His shrunk down to doll size.


	7. Chapter 7

The colour drains from Severide's face.

 _This has_ _to be_ _a dream_

He pinches his arm hard. He clenched his teeth. Definitely pinched himself too hard he felt that.

 _So it's not a dream._

How did this happen? The medication helped him grow but as soon as he came off them, he dropped massively. What are the guys going to think of this? He needed to get out of here to the hospital.

 _I need my phone and call Med._

He walks to his pile of clothes and searches. First he picks out his sock from his boot and wraps it around himself.

 _Guess this will have to for clothing at the moment._

The sock smelt of sweat and cheese. Severide wrinkled his nose but he had no choice but to wear it. He made a mental to note to himself to wash his socks after he returns to his normal size.

It was for the best to make Med aware about what happened before he arrived. Dr Matthews or whoever sees him will have a heart attack. Once he rang them, he will have to find someone to take him.

The only people who are aware of his condition are Boden and Casey. Casey it's been awkward between them both since their little argument from the other night. Boden will freak out. Casey would freak out as well.

 _Whoever I see first I'll call them._

Severide started looking for his phone. His clothes felt never-ending. Picking up each layer felt like he was lifting weights. It embarrassed him on how weak he has become.

"Hello anyone here" A voice boomed across the room.

Severide covered his ears. Since when did things become so loud to him.

"Anyone here?" The voice repeats.

Severide was too busy covering his ears to see who it was. Whoever it was it sounded like a woman.

"Hi may I help you."

Severide's head shot up. He sees Casey walking up to the arrivals. Casey looked like a giant compared to him. That made Severide feel even more small. He needed to get Casey's attention but not with them people here.

The woman who spoke smiles at Casey.

"Hi. I'm Mrs Miles This is my son Kieran and my daughter Maisie. You saved my son a few days back from a tree."

Severide looks at the family again. He recognized them. He saved the boy from the tree before the branch broke off.

Casey nods. "Aw yes I remember." He looks down at the son "How are you Kieran?"

"Good...thank you...umm"

"Matt Casey. Nice to meet you." The lieutenant shakes hands with the boy .

"My son made a thank you card for one of your men. Lieutenant Kelly Severide that's his name right son?"

"Yes mom"

"Lieutenant Severide. Yes his here. I can take you to him. Come with me."

The four walked off into the room where everyone was sitting round the tables eating lunch. None of them saw the clothes or Severide. The shrunken lieutenant couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. No it was a good thing because he didn't want the family to see him like this.

Severide looked at the door that would usually take him a few steps to get to but now it looked a mile away .

 _This is so messed up._

Forgetting about the phone, he walked fast pace towards the door .The journey felt never ending it was so far away. His already starting to lose his breath .

 _Must be the tiny lungs. I'm consuming little oxygen so less oxygen is going around my body._

So everything organs, bones, muscle has shrunk along with him so wait that means his...

Severide paused and took a quick peek at his private part.

 _Son of a bitch_

That's not fair.

After taking some deep breaths, he continued his destination.

"Hey guys meet Kieran." Casey says.

They all look and smile at the boy. Herrmann points and grins at the boy.

"I remember you. Tree climber right."

Kieran smiles looking shy .

"His got a card for Severide. You seen him?" Casey asked.

"Hasn't been in here." Herrmann answered ."Haven't seen him since Squad came back."

"Did you check out there?" Mouch asks.

"Yes but his not there."

"Maybe his in the bathroom or went home." Mills says.

Casey frowns "What makes you think that?"

" He didn't look good .Held on to the truck door for support. We did ask him if he was okay but well you know what his like. "

"Could have not gone to the bathroom we would have seen him go past." Capp says.

"Mr Severide is not here?" Kieran asks looking disappointed.

"Sorry kiddo." Herrmann says with a frown.

Worry grew inside Casey again. Is it the meds? Is Severide suffering serious side effects?

 _I knew he should have not come in today_

"Hey Kieran .How about if we take the card and give it to Severide when he comes back. Sounds good? " Dawson says.

Casey quickly nodded "Uh yeah here give it to me I'll give it to him." Kieran gives the envelope still looking disappointed. Casey smiles. " I'm sure he will love it. "

"Tell him I said thank you. " Kieran says.

"Of course I will."

"Maisie?" Mrs Miles calls. "Maisie" her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "She was just here."

"It's okay we'll look for her." Dawson says who has gone off to search for the kid.

"Don't panic." Casey says "Just wait here." He hurried off to.

Severide finally reached to the door puffing and panting. This is humiliating. His a fire fighter and does regular jogs almost every morning yet he is nearly collapsing to his knees.

 _Being small sucks._

He sees Casey hurrying off leaving Mrs Miles and Kieran with the others but where was the daughter? He hears a squeal behind him causing him to flinch. Before he can react, thick, long fingers wrap round him and raise him off the ground.

Severide held in a scream as he is turned to face the giant girl. Her giant blue eyes set on to his small narrow ones. Severide's eyes widen. This is a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"You are coming home with me." The girl says. A huge smile on her face.

 _No I'm not_ Severide thought.

He wanted to scream for help but no words came out of his mouth. The girl opens her rucksack and tosses the lieutenant in. Severide lands on something hard, he glances over his shoulder. It is books. They are bigger than him.

Could this get any worse?

"Ah there you are." Dawson's voice came from above..

Severide looks up. He didn't care if she freaks out he needed to get out of here.

"DAW..."

Maisie zips the rucksack cutting the lieutenant off and puts it on her back. Severide punches one of the books and growls. Now his trapped in a kid's school bag. That's just fantastic.

"Your mom is looking for you." Dawson says " You had her worried. You shouldn't run off like that."

Maisie gives the fire fighter an apologetic look.

"Sorry"

"Maisie!" Her mother yells grabbing the child by the hand "Do not do that again understand."

"Yes mommy."

" I think she's learnt her lesson. " Dawson says.

"Again thank you. I wish you all the best." Mrs Miles says.

"Thank you. Have a lovely day. Good seeing you Kieran."

Kieran smiles .The family leave. Casey comes and joins Dawson's side. He sees the family leave with the daughter causing him to sigh with relief.

" You found her. "

"Uh huh." Dawson says grinning at him.

"Now I gotta find Severide." Casey huffs feeling annoyed.

"He must have gone home." Something caught her eye. "Hey look." She walks over to the Squad truck and points "Clothes."

Casey comes now looking puzzled. He crouched down and looked through them.

"Who are these?"

"Dunno. Whoever it is obviously does not know how to hang their gear up."

Casey picks up the helmet. He checks the name.

"It's Sev's."

"Really?"

"Yeah" he sees the word Lieutenant written on the back of Severide's clothing. "Yeah it's his."

"So what has Kelly decided to strip down and go running wild naked. If he is Antonio is going to love getting a call about that. Cops chasing him. It will definitely be a day P.D will never forget. "

" Peter Mills said Kelly wasn't feeling good and might have gone home but then why would he leave everything here including his phone. " He shakes his head "Something is not right. We gotta find Kelly now."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews. They really mean a lot :)_

* * *

"Something is wrong Chief .Severide wouldn't just walk out of here leaving his clothes behind." Casey says. Chief Boden sat behind his desk puzzled. "I knew he should have not come in today." Casey continued "His just come off his medication after a few days. I'm pretty sure he is supposed to be on them longer than that."

"Your right Lieutenant I found it strange how quickly Severide 's health has improved. Seemed too good to be true."

"So all this has happened recently and you never thought to tell us." Dawson says.

"One you would have not believed it. Two I think Severide preferred if fewer people knew. I can't blame him I would be the same." Casey says.

Dawson started imagining Severide's condition when Casey went to see him in the hospital.

 _Damm_ She thought.

"He could have not gone far. Mills said he wasn't feeling good. So maybe his gone home or Med. " Boden suggests "I'm sure he must have grabbed his clothes from his locker without us noticing."

"Then why dump his uniform clothes next to the truck?" Casey says.

"Maybe he was having a fever. Felt hot so he stripped off." Dawson says with a shrug.

"I don't think Severide would go that far." Casey says chuckling slightly.

"You can't contact him right?"

Casey nods "That's right Chief."

"Before we get a search party on him. I suggest checking home and Med or places his likely to go to. Yes Casey I give you permission to leave."

"Thank you Chief."

"Let me know when you find him okay."

"Yes Chief."

"I'll come with you if that's okay with Chief." Dawson says.

Boden nods "You can go with him."

She smiles "I will do my best Chief."

Casey glares at the Chief. He didn't want Dawson too involved in all this. Two people leaving the work place may arise suspicion. Everyone is already puzzled by Severide's behavior and if they see Casey and Dawson go on a search, they are going to start getting concerned and likely join them. Casey is certain that Severide would not want the whole fire house involved.

Boden ignores the look from the lieutenant and gestures to the door.

"Go and find him."

* * *

Severide couldn't stay on his feet. The skipping from the little girl's feet caused the rucksack to jump up and down. He banged his head a few times against the books. He lets out a wince after the fourth hit to the book. The rucksack jolts causing Severide to slip and fall over. He decided to not even attempt to stand up this time.

The biggest surprise was how his sock still stayed in place wrapped round him. Which is good because he didn't want to frighten the child when she opens her bag.

 _Kid too young to see all that yet_

How is he going to do this? climb out as soon as she opens the bag and make a runner.

 _Right as if that will get me anywhere. She could catch me within two steps._

He could tell the child that his the fire fighter who his brother came to see at the fire house. The child will go and tell her brother. The brother will tell the parents. The parents will tell their friends. Eventually everyone will find out. The news will spread round the neighborhood like fire. Probably even the news would get involved.

Severide shakes his head. That is not an option. He had an idea. The house he will be going to will obviously have a phone if he can get to the phone undetected and call someone. Casey seemed the best option at the moment.

Another thought came to him. How is that going to work. Casey casually comes to the door and says oh hi sorry to disturb you I'm here to collect my doll-sized colleague. What are the family going to think of that? Probably think his insane. But then Casey is smart. He will find a way to come in and get Severide without the family noticing. Probably say his there on an inspection.

 _Swear to God Matt don't bring_ _the whole_ _party with you._

Everything went still. Severide eyes shift upwards. The zip is slowly opening.

 _What do I do? Shit what do I do?_

Severide sighs. He did have an idea but he knew too well he wasn't going to like it.

The rucksack opens the light pouring in. Maisie smiles and puts her hand in wrapping her fingers around the lieutenant. She raises him out of the bag her eyes lightening up with excitement.

"We're going to have so much fun."

The doll in her hand looked at her with a wide smile his blue eyes shining. He made no sudden movements whatsoever.

Maisie places Severide down on the carpet. While the girl is looking through here toy box, Severide's eyes scan the room. The walls are pale pink, pictures of Disney Princesses and a pink bed with a giant crown design above on the wall.

 _Nice room for a little girl_ He thought.

The child came back with dolls in her hands. She sits cross-legged on the carpet. She gestures her Ken doll.

"Ken is letting you have his clothes but don't worry Ken has many more in his wardrobe."

Severide eyes the clothes up and down. The Ken doll wore blue jeans, turquoise coloured short-sleeved shirt, and white sneakers.

Maisie started removing the clothes from the doll . She carefully places the naked Ken doll on the ground and starts making her way towards her new doll.

"I'll help you get dressed." She says as she picks up Severide.

Severide immediately panicked. His body is not plastic and clean like Ken. He didn't want his body exposed to a child. As her fingers are about to unravel the sock, her mother calls her to come downstairs. Maisie puts Severide back down and promises him she will be back. Then the little girl skips out and shuts the door behind her.

Severide scrambles to his feet and sighs with relief. Never in his life has he felt this relieved. He grabs the clothes and quickly changes into them. The jeans are a bit tight on him and the sneakers are a bit snug but overall it wasn't too bad he can live with it.

Now standing up straight and giving the room another look round he didn't realize how much everything towered over him. The bed is the size of a building. He could not wait to get to Med and find out what went wrong.

 _That doctor sounded so confident. What the hell happened?_

That reminded him. Phone. The door had to be closed when he needed to go through it .There is gap under the door . Severide walks over to the door .That little journey felt like his just ran the marathon. Again Severide cursed out loud. Weirdly he felt sorry for the rodents and insects who have to put up with this every day for the rest of their lives.

Once reaching the door, he gets down on his knees and peers through. He might just be able to fit through it. He has fit through tight spaces in the past so this should not be a problem.

He is about to put his arm through but a loud barking sound booms through the gap. Severide falls back with shock. He furrows his eyebrows and crawls to the gap. He peers through again.

Looking back at him is an eye. A huge black eye. Severide let out a yelp and quickly backs away from the door.

"MAX" Maisie yells behind the door.

 _Shit the kid is back_

As soon as the door opened, Severide went back down on the ground putting a smile on. Maisie came in with something furry coming from behind.

"You are hyper Max. " Maisie says as she sits back down.

Severide recognized what the furry creature was. It is a dog.

 _They had to have a dog didn't they._

Max growls at the lieutenant. Severide winced.

 _And he doesn't like me. Great_

"Oh. " Maisie picks Severide up with a frown. She don't remember dressing him up. She examines the doll all round. "How did you..." She shrugs "I guess I must have dressed you up." She puts lieutenant on a doll sized chair and her Barbie doll in the chair opposite. She raises a cup and grins "Tea time."

If Severide was able to move he would make a bee-line to any hiding spot in the room and hide there until the girl gives up on finding him. But Severide couldn't do nothing but sit there and not say a word.

Max continued growling at the lieutenant. Severide couldn't understand why the dog had such an issue with him. What did he ever do to him.

"Max" Maisie said her voice stern "Stop it."

Max lies on his stomach his eyes never leaving Severide. Severide saw the dog is ready to pounce on him.

 _No way am I becoming a dog toy._

Severide hoped Maisie will force the dog to leave before things went out of hand. While Maisie was chattering to her other dolls, Max opens his mouth revealing his teeth. Severide leans back in his chair.

Lieutenant Kelly Severide of Rescue Squad Three puts his life at risk in burning buildings, drowings, car accidents, explosions but ends up getting killed by a dog. Boy would that look good on his reputation. His father would be so proud. Not. More like humiliated.

Suddenly the dog jumps towards him. The chair topples back sending Severide along with it. Severide quickly looks up. Max towers over him. He raises his paw claws inches away from Severide's face. Severide's eyes widen with fear.

The dog takes a swipe.

Severide's eyes shut not wanting to look. He then felt himself come off the ground. He opens his eyes. He is in Maisie's arms. Maisie was definitely not happy.

"MAX . HOW COULD YOU." The dog looks up and growls at the lieutenant. Maisie shakes her head. "Bad dog." She goes to the door and points "Get out." Max lowers his head trying to look sorry but the girl wouldn't forgive him "I said out"

The dog gives his owner a sad look and then he left. Maisie checks her doll over. Severide couldn't believe how close he was to dog's food then. For once he couldn't defend himself. A child had to save him.

Although he could have blown his cover and attempted to run, his body remained frozen with fear. His mind was screaming at him to move but his body continued laying and facing the beast.

Severide hated it. All this was making him feel so weak .Being weak is a big no no when being a fire fighter. If he will still be a fire fighter that is.

Negative thoughts ran through his mind. What if he doesn't get cured and his stuck like this. He will lose his job. Well be could be a full-time doll but he won't get paid for it and the thought of pretending to be a doll day and night disturbed him .He will have to be dependent on people, can't go out to places such as Mollys, his friends and colleagues won't look at him the same way as they used to.

Severide blinked back the tears that started to form. Now it seems being small it breaks him easily. His been feeling more emotional than usual since this whole shrinking thing started quickly changing to anger, fear, sadness.

 _My life is ruined_ He thought.

His thoughts got interrupted when his turned to face to the girl.

Maisie strokes his hair. "Sorry about that. Max is like that with new people he doesn't know." Severide did not bother to put on a smile this time. Maisie pulls him in and gives him a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you again."

Severide couldn't help but smile. Maisie is a sweet kid. He did believe that she would take good care of him. The hug did comfort him. It brought him out of his negative thoughts. They say children bring positively.

So Severide let the child hug him. The hug did warm up his tiny body .The determination arose back inside him.

Tonight when everyone is asleep he is getting a phone and calling for help. He hoped there is way he can return to his normal size .


	9. Chapter 9

_Ha ha yeah poor Severide being a toy ._

 _Yeah thank god he has clothes ;) if he was my doll I would leave him undressed and admire his body ;). Let's see if Severide's plan will work._

* * *

"Dr Matthews"

Dr Matthews turns and smiles at the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Casey. What brings you here."

"Did Severide check in or have you seen him today? "

"Why would Mr Severide be here?" His eyes widen "He didn't become a giant did he?"

"No ...well."

"Well what."

"The medication you prescribed to him. It was supposed to take a few weeks right?"

"Yes"

"Well you see Severide reached his original height in four days."

Dr Matthews blinked a few times and let an umm. He then gestured to Casey as a sign to say follow me. They both go into the check room and shut the curtain behind them .

"Four days?" Dr Matthews says disbelief in his voice.l

"That's right."

"Has he over dosed?"

"He told me he hasn't but..."

"How do you know his telling the truth."

"He seemed annoyed when I brought it up."

"Quickly dismissing it usually means they are lying. His over dosed."

Casey shakes his head "I don't think Severide would do that."

"Where is he now?"

"He came off the meds today and went back into work although it wasn't his time."

"His not suppose to be in work yet."

"I know but he wouldn't listen .Then later in the day I heard Severide wasn't feeling too good and then he went missing and left all his clothing behind next to the truck."

"Did he remove his clothing or did he out grew them."

Casey frowns "What?"

"Remember I said if you over dose it could cause excessive growth."

"Yes"

"Well if Mr Severide did inject more than he should have and he grew rather quickly then maybe he..."

"No. No that can't happen."

"It could. He could have out grew his clothes. His not going to want you lot to see so he left."

"Why would he not come here."

"I don't know maybe because he fears he will get another audience again like last time."

"Doctor. Severide's case is different how do you know it's his fault maybe it's the meds. Might have messed his system up."

"I don't know but if the medication has affected his genes then let's just say he will not have to worry about the shrinking anymore."Casey saw the doctor's eyes look up at the ceiling. "His just going to have to avoid the ceiling and not hit his head."

"Seriously doc is that is not even funny?"

" Right okay sorry but if you do find him bring him straight here. I'll run some tests.

"I will doc."

"My advice, keep your head up...literally. It will help you find him."

Casey raises his eyebrow "How are you a doctor?"

"Sorry bad joke again but I will suggest looking upwards if he had grown you certainly would not be looking eye level at him like you are doing with me."

Casey thought this doctor was speaking crap but he couldn't help but take his advice in consideration. That seems weirdly the likely answer so far. Casey had no idea how he would react it he saw Severide in the condition the doctor predicted.

 _Don't start to worry until you find him._

"Um...thank you for your time. "

Dr Matthews nods "I will say if I'm right, it could benefit Mr Severide. He could pick up the rumble with his bare hands it would be building blocks from his perceptive."

"Doctor can you quit the giant jokes."

Dr Matthews lowers his head "Sorry" Casey had no idea who hired this guy as a doctor. Yes he may know his knowledge but these bad jokes, not very helpful. Casey opens the curtain to leave but the doctor speaks up again. "I make jokes because it relaxes me. Mr Casey I am worried about Mr Severide I really am but cracking jokes it does ease the situation for me." He laughs slightly "It calms my nerves."

"Umm...okay. I'll call in when I find him. For now...bye."

Casey walks out. He gets his phone out and calls Dawson . He gave her the keys to his apartment so she can see if Severide is home. The phone rings for a while. Dawson's voice comes through.

 _"Matt. I checked his not at home."_

" His not here either. "

 _"I checked Molly's as well. "_

"His not there."

 _"Nope "_ Casey sighs. This is not looking good so far. _"Hey you want me to call Antonio? "_

"No. " he had a thought "Let me make a call I might know where he is."

 _" Okay I hope your right. "_

"Talk to you soon."

The call ended. Casey gets out Severide's phone from his other pocket and looks through the contacts. Not surprising he had Jade on there. Always gets a woman's number as soon as his interested in them. He presses on to her number and hoped she will pick up. Fortunately she did pick up.

 _"Hello? "_

"Hi Jade right? It's me Matt don't know if you remember me. "

" _Ahh yes you were with Kelly that night in the bar. How is Kelly? Is he okay? His been on my mind since that day at the hospital."_

" Wait so his not with you? "

 _"No "_ Casey's hopes dropped. _"Matt? What's happened? "_

"I thought he might have been with you. "

 _"Is he missing? "_ Jade asks .Concern showing in her voice.

"I don't know he left work earlier. So far we haven't been able to find him."

 _"You want me to help. I can ask my boss if I can leave work early. "_

"No. No don't do that. I'll call you when we find him okay. "

 _"Please do. "_

"I will. "

He heard a man's voice yelling in the back ground.

 _"Sorry that's my boss. "_

"You better go. "

 _"Don't forget to call."_

The call ended. Casey didn't know where to look. Where is Severide? This search wasn't going as well as he thought it would. But Casey is not giving up. He will find him. Surely Severide hasn't gone too far. Unless he had a very good reason.

Casey walks out of the entrance into the parking lot .His eyes shift upwards looking up at the sky thinking he will see Severide .He suddenly shakes his head.

 _Your letting that doctor get to you. Stop thinking the worse._

He gets into his construction vehicle and makes a list in his head of areas Severide is likely to go to. He starts up the engine and drives off.

* * *

Maisie put Severide in the doll house and insisted he should rest especially after that episode with Max. She places Severide on the bed and places a little blanket on him.

"You will feel wide awake tomorrow." She says with a smile. "Hope you have good dreams."

Maisie stands up and goes to play with her other dolls. Severide sighs with relief that he can take a break from doll duties. All he could do now is wait.

The hours dragged on .Maisie did check on him a few times the smile never leaving her face. She is such a happy child. Severide found it adorable. When night came, Mrs Miles puts Maisie to bed. She gives her a daughter a kiss on the head and goes to the door.

"You want it open or closed?" She asked her daughter.

"Open" Maisie answers.

Severide wanted to give the child a hug for giving that answer. Mrs Miles nods and leaves the door ajar. Maisie let out a yawn her eyes becoming droopy. Eventually she fell asleep.

Now it's time.

Severide kicks the blanket off him and gets out of the plastic bed. He walks down the stairs and goes out of the doll house . Now to the door. Severide takes a deep breath and walks towards the door.

Maisie turns to the side letting her arm drop to the ground. Severide stops nearly stumbling forward. Fortunately the child didn't wake up. Severide gives the child a quick smile then continues his mission.

Once at the door, Severide peers through. The hallway is empty no animals, no parents and no kids. Mrs Miles left the light on which is fortunate for Severide he did not fancy walking through the dark without fearing something will jump at him and he can't see it or fight it.

He spots a table with a lamp, ornaments and a phone .

 _Great_

Severide runs up to the table. He had to lean on the wall to get his breath after that marathon run. He would have cursed again but he couldn't waste time he needed to get to the phone.

He wraps his arms around one of the legs of the table and begins climbing up. It wasn't easy, Severide had to push his body upwards gripping his nails into the wood. Sweat pours down his face again he started to lose his breath.

One of his legs gives way causing him to slide down the leg. Severide managed to gain back control seconds before hitting the ground. He gasps for air and starts making his way up again.

After climbing what felt like climbing a mountain, Severide gave himself one last push then he was on the table.

A smile forms on his face. His done it. His reached his destination. After standing up and wiping the sweat from his face, he grabs on to the phone using both hands and gives a tug.

The phone topples forward and falls on the table top. It hits the table with a bang. Severide quickly looks at each door biting his lip with worry. Luckily nothing occurred.

 _Phew_

Severide carefully turns the phone over. He presses on to one of the numbers but the number didn't appear on the screen. Severide shakes his head realizing his not strong enough to dial a number. Unless he jumps on each button. So he did, he hopped button to button until the phone number is complete.

He jumps on the final button. The phone started to ring. Then suddenly.

 _"Hello"_

"Matt"

 _"Sev."_ Casey says sounding surprised.

"Matt. The meds they didn't work."

 _"What do you mean they didn't work?"_ Casey says concern in his voice.

"I started to shrink again at the fire house."

 _"You what!. Kelly why didn't you tell Chief?"_

" I couldn't reach to him" he sighs. How is going to put this to Casey "Matt. This isn't like last time."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I lost more height than before."

 _"How much? "_ Severide hesitated _"Sev. How tall are you?"_

"About...ten inches maybe lower. "

There was a long pause. Casey was the first to break it.

 _"When you say ten inches you mean..."_

"A size of a doll. "

Again there was another pause.

 _"This isn't funny Kelly."_

" I swear I'm not making this up. I felt sick, room started spinning then suddenly. I'm small like really really small even a dog is bigger than me. I even rolled out of my pile of clothes that have become a hill to me. "

 _"You really being serious about this? "_

"Yes I shrunk like that scene from Alice in Wonderland but without the drink me bottle. "

He hears Casey muttering but he couldn't quite catch what he is saying. He assumed Casey is in shock because never in their life have they ever dealt with anything like this.

 _"Where are you? "_

Severide was about to answer until he heard a gasp come from behind him.

 _Oh shit_

 _"Sev? You there?"_

Severide slowly turns round dread on his face. Looking back at him is the boy Kieran. The kid's eyes bug out of his head. His mouth opens wide. Severide's cover is officially blown. The plan was going so well. Why did something have to go wrong.

Severide raises his hands. "Kieran. Please don't freak out."

He steps off the phone and takes a few steps towards the boy. Kieran backs away his eyes wide as saucers.

 _"Kelly. What's going on? Answer me!"_

Severide pauses and gives the child a smile.

"Kieran you know me. It's me Lieutenant Kelly Severide."

Kieran looks into Severide's blue eyes and the familiar smile that comforted him when he was stuck in the tree. The smile definitely did not relax him this time . The kid opens his mouth again and let's out a scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Casey walked in his apartment with a look of defeat. He been searching for Severide all day and making endless calls .He even called Severide's dad thinking Severide went to see him.

Casey slumps down on the sofa. His head is turned towards the door. He hoped to see Severide walk in drunk or in a good mood after having sex with another woman he randomly hooks up with.

He mobile phone makes a bing noise. The screen lights up and notifies him one new message. Casey opens and reads. It was the Chief wanting an update. Casey's finger hovers over the tabs. He changes his mind and puts phone on the side.

Minutes later, the screen lights up followed by a ringing sound.

 _That must be Chief._

When he picks his phone to answer it, he frowns when he sees the number. Not a number he knows. He answers it anyway and presses the phone against his ear.

"Hello"

 _"Matt"_

Casey sits up looking both shocked and relieved.

"Sev."

 _"Matt. The meds they didn't work."_

What did that mean? Dr Matthews 's response arose worrying the lieutenant. Casey pushes the doctor's crazy suggestion to the back of his head.

 _Don't think the worse_ He reminds himself _Especially ones that sound insane._

"What do you mean they didn't work?"

" _I started to shrink again at the fire house."_

Those words knocked Casey off guard.

"You what!. Kelly why didn't you tell Chief?"

 _" I couldn't reach to him...Matt. This isn't like last time."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I lost more height than before."_

"How much? " Casey hears hesitation come from the phone. That don't sound good. "Sev. How tall are you?"

 _"About...ten inches maybe lower. "_

Casey estimates with his hands. He furrows his eyebrows.

"When you say ten inches you mean..."

 _"A size of a doll. "_

Again Casey checks with his hands and yeah that is roughly a height of a doll. Casey refused to believe it .This is crazier than the doctor's answer.

"This isn't funny Kelly."

 _" I swear I'm not making this up. I felt sick, room started spinning then suddenly. I'm small like really really small even a dog is bigger than me. I even rolled out of my pile of clothes that have become a hill to me. "_

Casey swallows. "You really being serious about this? "

 _"Yes I shrunk like that scene from Alice in Wonderland but without the drink me bottle. "_

Casey has heard it all. Surely no-one can become that small. Would Severide lie? He did sound serious on the phone. The serious tone is what frightened Casey. If he is what he say he is then where he is? He looks at his phone. How did Severide even managed to call him if the phone would be too big for him to use?

"Where are you?" It went silent. "Sev you there?" He heard Severide say something but it came out quiet from his end. "Kelly. What's going on? Answer me!" Again he hears Severide say something but he now sounded too far away. Then he heard a scream. Casey jumps in shock and nearly dropping his phone. "Kelly!" A loud bang came through then the call ended.

 _No_

Casey stands up and puts on his jacket. He needed to find Severide now. If he can find him.

 _Seems I'm going to have to look downwards_

This has this been the most messed up week ever.

He calls Dawson and asks her if Antonio can track down owner of the phone number Severide used. He left out the part about Severide's current problem. He needed them focused on the task not day dreaming about a little Kelly Severide. After a few minutes, Dawson answered saying he can and come down to the station and we'll take it from there.

Without hesitation and pushing the size issue out of his mind, he grabs his bag and leaves.

* * *

The scream hit Severide like a wave causing him to stumble back and fall off the table. He quickly grabs on to the ledge with one hand. The phone falls off the table hitting the ground making a loud bang. His eyes shift downwards and realizes how high up he is. If he didn't grab on, his tiny body would have hit the ground every tiny bone in his body would break.

Another reason why it sucks to be small .You are fragile. Someone can easily snap the bone in Severide's arm in one attempt. Or snap a leg in half.

Kieran sees the tiny body holding on for dear life . This has to be a dream. Kieran rubs his eyes and begs himself to wake up but he was still here.

"KIERAN" his mother yells barging out of the room into the hallway . Severide quickly grabs on to the leg and swings himself on to it. He slides down. Once at the botton. He gives a child a desperate look. A look to keep your mouth shut and do not say anything . Kieran still looked horrified by what he is seeing. "Kieran are you okay?" Mrs Miles asks examining her son all over.

Severide backs away. He loses his footing and falls into something soft. He gets rose off the ground .

"How did you get out here?" Severide gets turned to face the daughter of the family. She cocked her head with a look of confusion. "Did my brother put you out here."

"PUT IT DOWN MAISIE. IT'S ALIVE." Kieran yells at his sister.

Severide did his best to not move a muscle. He didn't want the boy to be seen as crazy but he had no choice.

"What's alive?" Mrs Miles asks.

Kieran points at the lieutenant "That in her hands it's alive."

"Are you okay brother?" Maisie says with a frown.

Mrs Miles looks at her daughter "What is that?"

"My doll mommy."

"Let me see."

 _No. No she can't see me .She will recognize my_ face.

Maisie keeps her doll close to my chest .

" It's not alive mommy . Kieran must have put my doll out here . Mommy it's a prank. "

Mrs Miles frowns at her son "Is that true?"

"No. Mom I swear he just spoke to me."

Maisie laughs " Toys can't speak silly." Kieran glares at his sister and makes a grab for the doll .Maisie quickly turns protecting the lieutenant. "MOMMY"

"STOP IT KIERAN" Mrs Miles yells.

Kieran spins his sister round and grabs on to Severide's legs. He pulls hard causing Severide to wince. Severide slips out of Maisie's grip. They girl holds on to Severide's arms and pulls.

Severide clenched his teeth as the siblings tugged him back and forth like a game of tug of war. He was close to screaming at them to stop but the mother interrupts and snatches the lieutenant out of their hands.

"Mommy" Maisie says anger on her face.

Mrs Miles eyes the doll up and down. Something was odd. The face she has seen that face before. It is recently she's seen this face.

"Sweetie where did you get this?"

"Mommy"

"Answer me"

Maisie sighs. "The fire house"

"What !" Kieran says.

"The fire house?" Mrs Miles says.

"I found it on the ground so I took it."

"Darling you don't just take things. That's stealing. Speaking of fire house this doll looks like..."

" Kelly Severide the fire fighter we were going to see. " Kieran says. "Mom I swear he spoke."

Mrs Miles eyes the lieutenant up and down again.

"Maybe the fire house sells dolls that look and talk like their fire fighters. Maisie we should give this doll back first thing tomorrow. "

"Mom it's not a doll. He even said my name."

Kieran snatches Severide out of his mother's hands and runs into the bathroom.

 _Kid what are you doing?_ Severide thought his mind frantic.

Kieran holds out the lieutenant above the toilet. One hand wrapped around Severide's leg while the other on the handle. Severide looks at the handle and knows straight away what this boy is thinking of doing.

 _Shit_

"Kieran what are you doing?" Mrs Miles says as she comes in with Maisie by her side.

"I'm going to force the fire fighter to talk. If he don't he will go down in the toilet I will pull the chain. He will have fun having a trip down the sewers."

Sweat pours down Severide's face .Mrs Miles goes to approach him but Kieran shakes his head.

"Son .Dolls can't go down the toilet. We need to give it back to its rightful owner. So give it back now."

"No" Kieran says. He gives Severide a shake. "Speak"

Severide really did not want to blow his cover but he did not want to go down the toilet either. Kieran wasn't going to let his mom or sister jump in to save him.

Severide takes a deep breath and looks at the mother and daughter.

"I'm not a doll. I am Lieutenant Kelly Severide. I'm the real deal. Can you please tell your son to put me down so I can explain everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Casey arrives at the station. He is greeted by Dawson and her brother before they went straight down to business. He hands Antonio the phone who immediately started to search for the owner and address.

"How is he?" Dawson asks him.

"I don't know. I heard a scream and then..." Casey answers.

"Matt. We are going to find him."

"I...I know."

"Matt. Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Uh...like what?"

"I don't know I feel you haven't told us the whole story. There is some blanks. What is it?"

"Anything yet Antonio?" Casey asked ignoring Dawson's question.

"Not yet Matt." Antonio answers his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Matt" Dawson says "What's going on?"

Casey sighs. "I actually don't know. I don't even know whether to believe it or not."

"Tell me."

"Severide's health has worsen. "

"What!"

"Something is wrong with Severide?" Antonio asks.

"We don't know specifically what it is." Casey says "But all I know is the meds didn't work. His back to square one."

Dawson gasps. "Oh my god. So did he..."

"Yes had another incident at the fire house that's why his clothes were there. "

"But why he didn't come to us. "

This is the part that Casey was not even if it was true.

"Severide told me. His smaller. Smaller from when me and Chief saw him at Med."

"Severide was 4'9 at the med right?" So how small is he now? "

"Apparently his now the height of the doll."

Antonio gives the lieutenant a puzzled expression.

"Did I just hear that right? Severide a height of a doll."

"It's complicated." Casey says .

"Are you having a laugh Matt?" Dawson says.

"That's what he told me. I thought he was joking but he sounded serious. I know it sounds crazy Gabby but I don't think his making this up."

"Matt this is impossible."

"Well now it seems it is possible."

Dawson runs her hand down her face with worry.

"He must be so vulnerable out there. Anything could happen to him. You said you heard a scream. How do we know if his..."

"Severide is tough I'm sure he fine. "

 _Hopefully_ He thought.

Dawson began explaining to her brother about Severide's condition. Antonio looked more puzzled than before.

"Okay that's new." He says .

"We are all thinking the same." Casey says.

Antonio looks back at the screen. He points "I got it."

He reads out the address followed by the owners. Casey could have sworn that address sounded familiar.

"Say that address was near the tree where Kieran Miles was stuck on. " Dawson says.

"It is." Casey says now remembering.

"What's Severide doing in the Miles house?"

"I don't know...wait. The Miles they came down to the fire house earlier around the time Severide went missing. Gabby where did you find the girl?"

"Near the trucks."

"That's where Severide's clothing was...oh no. I think I know what's happened. If Kelly is that small, the girl might have thought he was a toy and took him. "

"Matt this is insane." Antonio says. "I can't go and report this to Voight. "

"Your not going to. Severide doesn't want a lot of people knowing. We are going down there ourselves...now."

Suddenly Casey's phone rings. Antonio answers it and clears his throat.

"Dawson speaking."

* * *

Mrs Miles mouth drops open.

"My doll talks." Maisie says her mouth also open .

"H...H...How."

" I know Mrs Miles it's a lot to take in but it is me. I'm the one who rescued your son. "

Kieran moved away from the toilet but he kept his hands around the lieutenant's leg . Mrs Miles was too shocked to approach the fire fighter but Maisie knocks her brother off guard and snatches Severide from his hand.

"You are real? " Maisie says touching Severide's face.

"Maisie" Mrs Miles takes Severide off her daughter. She holds up the lieutenant so she is eye level with him. She checks his back "Where's the batteries" She mutters.

"Mrs Miles . I'm not a doll. If I was a toy I wouldn't be having this conversation with you."

"A fire fighter who I saw rescue my son wouldn't just become this."

" Mrs Miles I know it's weird I still can't get my head round it either. Please let me explain. "

"You heard him mommy " Maisie says "Let him talk."

Mrs Miles looks at the lieutenant her eyes narrowed .She spun on her heels and walks downstairs. She switches on the kitchen light causing the dog to wake up .Max winced annoyed that his sleep got disturbed. His eyes set on the lieutenant in his owner's hands. Max growls at Severide his claws out ready to attack.

"Is it okay if you move the dog out of the room. He um don't like me...at all."

Mrs Miles notices the dog's sudden change in behaviour. She nods. She places Severide on the table and orders Kieran to take the dog into the garden.

The family sat around the table. All eyes on to the lieutenant. Severide clears his throat .

"You see something happened to me. I don't know how it happened but my cells have sort of changed and that's triggered my growth development. Instead of growing, I'm doing the opposite."

"You shrunk." Mrs Miles says.

"Yes." He looks down at himself "A lot."

"Like Honey I Shrunk The Kids." Kieran says.

Severide chuckles "More like The Incredible Shrinking Man. "

"Wow" Maisie says looking awestruck.

"Why didn't you say anything before." Mrs Miles asks.

"I knew you would freak out so after your daughter took me..."

"Sorry" Maisie says lowering her head as she said it.

Severide smiles at her. "It's okay you didn't know."

"So wait you been with my daughter all day."

" Don't worry I didn't do anything. After your daughter took me, I was going to use the phone and call my colleague to come and get me in a way you guys would not notice. To do that, I played the part of a doll until you lot went to bed. I was going to call him but your son caught me. "

"Who is this colleague?"

"Lieutenant Matt Casey."

"Mom we met him earlier today." Kieran says.

"Oh yes I remember."

"You were looking for me right." Severide says.

"Um yes we were um...my son he had a..."

Severide nods "I know. I heard."

" We gave it to Mr Casey. " Kieran says.

Again Severide smiles.

"I'll look at it as soon as I'm cured okay."

"How can you cure this?" Mrs Miles asks.

"I was on medication. They did work at first but well you can see what happened. Please I need to talk to Casey. "

Mrs Miles's face softens. She orders her son to get the phone.

"What's his number?" She asks.

Severide told her. Mrs Miles nodded after each number. After pressing all the numbers in, she presses the call button. A voice came through.

 _"Dawson speaking_."

"Hello is Matt Casey there? this is Debbie Miles speaking I came by at the fire house earlier with my son and daughter."

She hears muttering but then another voice comes through.

 _"Matt Casey speaking. "_

"Oh um hi I'm calling because I have your colleague Kelly Severide here."

 _"Is he okay? "_

"I'm right here Matt. " Severide shouts out.

Mrs Miles puts the phone on loud-speaker and places it on the table .

 _"Kelly are you..."_

"I'm fine Matt."

 _"We are coming to get you. "_

"We? "

 _"Me, Gabby, Antonio."_

Severide sighs "Matt."

 _" Sorry Kelly but I had to get Antonio involved to track down where you were and Gabby well she was just curious. "_

"We'll be right here. You are welcome to come down now. " Debbie says . "I'm pretty sure he can't leave with them little legs of his."

 _"So he is tiny. "_ Antonio says in the background.

 _"I bet his adorable. "_ Dawson teases.

"He is" Debbie teases along with them. Severide goes bright pink blushing with embarrassment. "His blushing." Debbie points out.

Dawson giggles Severide is sure he heard her brother laugh as well.

 _"Come on guys knock it off now. Kelly we're on our way we are going to sort this out okay. "_ Casey says.

Severide nods.

"See ya Matt."

The call ended.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the review I'm really happy you like this story :)_

* * *

A knock on the door draws everyone's attention.

"That must be the Lieutenant." Debbie says as she stands up and leaves the kitchen. She opens the door. "Lieutenant."

"Debbie Miles." Antonio says . Debbie notices the police badge on the man's jacket. Antonio points to his badge and shakes his head "Relax your fine."

"Where is he?" Casey asks.

"In the kitchen. Right this way."

Debbie invites the three of them in and leads them to the kitchen. Dawson was the first one to walk in.

"Where is he?" Dawson asks.

"I think I found him." Antonio says pointing at the table.

Dawson looks and gasps .

"Oh my god."

Casey then comes in and looks at the table. His eyes widen. Severide looks at each face. This is worse than the reactions he received at the hospital.

"Hey it's rude to stare." Maisie says glaring at the adults.

"Oh um..." Dawson paused still awestruck by Severide's appearance.

Casey opens his mouth but closes it again.

Severide folds his arms."I did warn you."

Casey walks up to the table and looks straight down at the shrunken lieutenant. This was crazy. It was like he was looking at miniature replica of the Squad lieutenant. Severide had the same hair, same board shoulders, same bright blue eyes. Everything about Severide was the same but a smaller version.

"So you won't joking." Casey says leaning into Severide's face.

Severide cringed when Casey's hot breath hits him.

"Umm Matt do you mind." He gestures with his hand as a way to say back off.

Casey realized and gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh...um...sorry."

Casey goes back up but he was still towering over Severide.

"Damm. So you really won't whining me up back at the station." Antonio says.

Dawson laughs nervously "I was hoping this was all a misunderstanding. Me saying he was adorable and all that I was only having a laugh." She eyes Severide up and down again. "Jesus that is some messed up condition you have there."

"You think." Severide says .

"Mr Casey I think you are making Mr Severide uncomfortable." Kieran points out "I think you come across as intimidating from Mr Severide's point of view."

Casey immediately lowered himself down so he was eye level with his friend .

"Sorry is that better."

Severide nods thankful that the kid pointed it out. Dawson drops down next to Casey.

"Aww you are actually adorable." Dawson says. She pokes Severide in the stomach.

"Stop that." Severide says pushing her finger away.

"How did this happen .The meds."

" I don't know Matt. I hope I don't get smaller. "

"Have you been this height since the firehouse."

"Yes nothing has changed."

"We better take him to Med." Dawson says going back serious again.

"Dr Matthews is going to love this." Casey mutters. "What the hell am I going to tell Chief?"

"The truth." Dawson answers.

"What no." Severide says "Don't tell anyone."

"Kelly the truth will come out it always does."

"Gabby is right Kelly."

"Can we just see what Med says first."

Casey sighs but nods "Alright."

"How are you going do that. You can't take him in an ambulance." Kieran says.

"I'll take him in the car." Casey says .

"Um where?" Dawson asks "We can't put him in a seat."

"He could. His not too small. People place dolls in seats. One of us can sit in the back with him. Keep an eye on him make sure nothing happens. "

Severide frowns. It was like they were discussing how to handle a child.

"I can look after myself you know."

"We only gotta lose you then we are all screwed." Antonio says.

"I can't get lost in a car."

"You will be surprised Kelly." Dawson says.

Casey stands up and suddenly makes a grab for the lieutenant. Severide jumps away and glares.

"What the hell Matt."

Casey waves his hand "You can't walk."

"You don't just grab me."

Casey lowers his hand "Your right. I'm sorry this...this is crazy. I know you told me on the phone what happened but I couldn't prepare myself for this. To be honest I was shocked you rang me because you been blanking me since..."

"Since you accused me for over dosing on yeah I remember."

"I wasn't accusing you. I thought it was strange even Matthews thought it was strange. It wasn't normal. This now is definitely not normal."

"You seen the doc?"

" Yes .Sev I been looking for you all day both of us have. I thought something bad happened to you. "

"Something bad has happened to him." Antonio says.

"I mean I thought you fainted or worse." Casey puts his hands on the table "I wasn't accusing you I was worried .We all are. Seeing you like this Kelly is actually quite terrifying. None of us for once has a explanation."

Severide's anger vanishes.

"I'm scared to Matt." He rubs his arm and swallows "I'm sorry I got mad..." He sighs "I know you were worried but I was just surprised that's all and to be honest now thinking about it those meds did work too fast. I called you because you were aware of the situation. I know Boden was as well but I couldn't tell him. I didn't call Med because an ambulance can't pull up and get me can you imagine it."

"Kelly I'm glad you called me you did the right thing." Casey puts on a smile trying to look positive "We are going to sort this out."

Severide smiles a little but worry still reminded on his face.

Dawson places her hand on the table.

"How about this."

"You want me to step on your hand?"

"Uh yeah unless you prefer the grabbing option your choice."

Severide smirks "Good job my shoes are clean."

"Where did you get them clothes?" Casey asks.

"From my doll." Maisie answers.

Severide sees Dawson snorting while Casey held his laugh in. Severide rolls his eyes and stomps on to Dawson's hand hard.

"Oww."

"What?" Antonio asks.

"He stomped on my hand."

Severide gives an innocent look. "I think Gabby is being dramatic. How can I hurt her when I'm like this."

Dawson glares causing Severide to chuckle slightly.

"Well two can play at that game." She suddenly dumps the lieutenant into her bag.

Both Casey and Dawson laugh when they hear Severide cursing.

"Hey Sev we have kids here watch your mouth." Casey says. Debbie giggles. Casey turns to her and nods "Thank you for calling us. Sorry about all this."

Debbie waves him off "It's fine."

"Get well soon Mr Severide." Both kids say.

Casey again smiles at the children then Debbie shows them out of the door.

"Thanks for helping." Casey says.

"No problem. Hope he returns to normal." Antonio says.

Dawson gets into the back of Casey's car and puts on her seat belt.

"Dawson"

Dawson looks in her bag .Severide stares daggers at her .Dawson couldn't take it seriously at all. It was just to cute to look at.

"You okay little guy." She paused realizing what she said.

 _Oh shit went too far there._

"Kelly umm sorry."

"It's fine."

Dawson could see he wasn't happy with that comment. She scoops him out of the bag and places him in the seat next to her. She places a seat belt round him.

" Good job you are not any smaller the seat belt just about works. If you do fly forward I'll catch you. "

Severide sighs and leans back on the seat. Casey gets into the driver seat.

"Guys okay?" He asked.

"Peachy" Severide answered with a frown.

Casey sees Dawson frowning. He sighs and starts up the engine. He drives off.

As the journey went on, Severide's eyes started becoming heavy. He felt himself dozing off. Eventually his head dropped back his eyes closed his breathing steady and calm.

Casey peers out of the window. "Damm it traffic." he mutters.

"I think there was an event tonight. People must be on their way home now. " Dawson says.

"Great we're gonna be here for a while." He leans back in his seat "Sorry Sev."

"Matt." Dawson whispers. Casey looks round at her. Dawson points at the sleeping lieutenant "His asleep."

"Is he okay?"

Dawson nods "Yes his just sleeping nothing to worry about."

"He fell asleep fast his was awake not long ago."

"I think him being small might have affected the circadian rhythm. He falls asleep quicker than us. His just went lights out just like that. Didn't even need alcohol or drugs to knock him out."

"To be honest I can't blame him his been through crap today. Um... We gotta wake him up."

"Not yet look how peaceful he looks." Severide breathing still remained calm and the corners of his lips started to turn upwards into a smile. Dawson beams at Severide "Maybe this traffic is a blessing. He deserves to have a rest."

Casey smiles and nods "I guess yeah."

"We'll wake up him when we arrive at Med. Now..." She leans back and stretches her arms "We'll just sit here and wait."

Casey raises his eyebrow. "Gabby Dawson waiting. Patience is not one of your strengths."

"We'll see about that."

A car beeps from behind the driver yelling at Casey to move forward.

"I can't move forward." Casey says.

He would have shouted it out but he didn't want to wake up the tiny passenger in the back.

Dawson raises her eyebrow.

"You say I don't have patience."

They both chuckle. They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. Casey breaks the contact and looks away.

"Uh yeah we wait."

Dawson frowns and looks out of the window. Whenever something blossoms between them both it always falls apart. Dawson's suggestion on staying as friends is not easy. It has left tension between them both.

Dawson's eyes on set on the sleeping lieutenant. She quickly scolded to herself. Her relationship with Casey is not the main problem now .Severide is the priority now. Her, Casey and everyone will want Severide healthy and well and back to work to do what he does best.

Casey sighs with relief when the traffic starts moving again. He places his hands on the steering wheel and drives forward .It was slow but they are making progress they should arrive at Med soon.

The rest of the journey remained silent.


	13. Chapter 13

_Who would not want a Kelly doll lol. I would hug Kelly all night ;)_

* * *

"Kelly" Dawson nudges Severide with her finger "Kelly we're here."

Severide's eyes flutter open. He gives Dawson a puzzled expression.

"Gabby?"

"You okay?" Casey asks his friend.

Severide looks round the car and chuckles.

"Damm Matt think I'm gonna take a break from Molly's for a while. The drink really got to my head caused the most weirdest dream I ever had."

"What was the dream about?"

"I was shrinking." He laughs "I know crazy right I was even a kid's toy." he shakes his head "Whatever Herrmann gave us in that bar did some serious shit."

"Umm Kelly that was not a dream."

"What do you mean Matt?"

Dawson removes the seat belt and opens her bag.

"Jog your memory?" She asks him.

Severide stands up on his seat and peers in. He looks at Dawson's hand and compares it with his own hand.

"Sev?"

Severide looks round. The car door was open with Casey towering in. The lieutenant's eyes widen and falls down with shock.

"No" He looks back and forth between the two fire fighters "No" He repeats "I thought it was a dream."

"Sev" Casey says as he leans forward, looking concerned.

Severide scrambles away. Dawson wraps her fingers around the lieutenant from behind and raises him in the air. The color drains from the Severide's face when his eyes set on a much bigger Dawson. His little heart was pounding against his chest. He tried to set himself free from Dawson's grasp but he got nowhere. Dawson's eyes lock on to Severide's small narrow ones.

"Oi Kelly snap out of it. It's only us." She says.

"Kelly hey. God I have never seen him like this before." Casey says.

"His small, his emotions have heightened, the feeling of fear has increased as well. Think of mice or any other small animal they run off when something big encounters them." Dawson explains.

Casey never thought about that before. That thought disturbed him.

 _God this has really affected Kelly._

"Kelly. We're outside Med. Going to see the doc figure out what's wrong with you. Take a look out of the window."Dawson says.

She slowly turns Severide towards the window. Severide blinks a few times and looks at the familiar building in front of him. Dawson feels Severide's shoulder slump down now starting to relax.

"Oh yeah." He says. He looks at both Dawson and Casey with a frown "Did I just..."

"Yeah you freaked out...a lot. You were running away from us luckily Gabby caught you."

Severide's frown deepens. Why was he escaping from people he trusts. People who he has known for years.

 _Maybe because they are now giants that easily hurt you._

Severide looks at Dawson's fingers around him. If she tightened her grip she could crush his bones. That thought made him feel uneasy.

"Gabs you mind putting me down." Dawson nods and places him in the bag. Severide immediately glares at her "Not in here."

"We have to hide you unless you want someone to spot you."

"She's right." Casey says.

Severide huffed and sat down.

"Let's get this over and done with ."

Dawson smiles and picks the bag up. She gets out of the car. Casey shuts the door and follows behind. They both walk into the hospital. Dawson and Casey smile at the nurses trying to look as casual as possible. They both approached the desk.

"Hi is Dr Matthews around?" Casey asks.

The woman nods and dials a number."Dr Matthews. Lieutenant Casey is here to see you." The woman put the phone down "His on his way."

The doctor came quicker than they expected.

"Did you find him?" He asked. Casey nods. The doctor became worried "Was I right?"

"No. In fact he umm..."

Dr Matthews frowns "Where is he?"

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Dawson says clutching on to her bag.

Dr Matthews nods and takes them to one of the rooms. He shuts the door as soon as they came in.

"Where is Mr Severide?" The doctor repeats now starting to look annoyed.

Dawson puts the bag on the table and carefully lifts Severide out. She places him on the table facing the doctor.

Severide folds his arms.

"Doc"

Dr Matthews stares at the little person. He leans forward and pokes Severide but then quickly backs away.

"What is this" The doctor says raising his voice as he said.

"You're the doc you tell me."

"I...I"

"Turns out he didn't grow, he shrunk. I'm pretty sure the meds were not supposed to do that." Casey says.

Dr Matthews looks at the three of them and clears his throat.

"Um...please excuse me."

He opens the door and walks out. Around ten minutes later, the door bursts open and doctors from all different departments came rushing in.

"Whoa what's going on?" Casey asks.

"Tests sir." One of the doctors said.

One doctor orders Severide to go on to the hospital bed. He obeys and lies on it although it was way too big for him. Having all these people towering over him was freaking him out a bit. But he did his best to cover his fear up as the doctors escorted him out of the room.

Dr Matthews came in the room after the doctors left.

Casey glares at him.

"That was abrupt."

"He needs to be checked immediately." Dr Matthews says.

"Could of gave us some notice." Dawson says also glaring.

"I'm sorry but that is not normal. How has he gone from here to here." The doctor shows how much height Severide has lost by using his hands. It was a big gap "For me to know we have to run tests .I want to see every X Ray, blood test, MRI scans everything. This is not a one man job anymore I need everyone involved."

"Can you take it easy. Severide is fragile." Dawson says. She frowned when she realized what she said.

 _Never thought I would use that word to describe_ _Severide_ She thought.

"How long do we have to wait?" Casey asks.

"I don't know. It will take a while because we are running all the tests. May even take all night. I suggest you both go home."

"We're not going anyway." Dawson says.

"Gabby I can stay."

"No Matt I wanna stay to. I wanna know what the hell is going on."

"You are both going to have to wait in the waiting room. Now would you please excuse me."

The doctor turns and walks out of the room leaving the two fire fighters behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Great news I binge watched all Chicago Fire now and I have just started Chicago Med. Unfortunately Will and Connor haven't been introduced yet in the time line of this story but I'll try to include the other doctors.**

 **Dr Matthews is the main doctor. Sorry** **Severide** **you** **are stuck** **with him lol.**

* * *

Dr Matthews wasn't wrong. The tests did run across the night. Casey and Dawson were struggling to keep their eyes open. They had work tomorrow. Casey didn't want to leave his friend behind but he needed sleep. After convincing Dawson, they both tell the nurse they are leaving and then they leave the hospital.

After the tests that felt like they were never-ending Severide gets placed in a room in the quietest part of Med like last time. The doctors hesitated wondering where to place the tiny lieutenant.

"Hey just put me on the bed." Severide says with a sigh.

"The bed is too big for you." Dr Choi says.

 _Gee you think I didn't notice._ The lieutenant thought.

"Place him on the pillow." Dr Manning says.

Severide waves them off saving he can do it himself and steps on to the pillow. He lied on it and stares at the ceiling.

Dr Manning gives him a sympathetic look.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"I don't think anyone can." Severide says with a frown.

"Let us know if you need anything okay."

Severide nods . The doctors leave. He lied there for a while before he started to drift off again. He suddenly jumps when the door opens and Dr Matthews walks in.

"Mr Severide."

His voice boomed across the room causing Severide to wince and cover his ears.

"Doc"

"My apologizes. I have your tests in."

Severide sat up now looking interested

"Well?"

"Your body rejected the medication."

"How?"

"At first it wasn't . You were growing returning to your original height but the medication was working too well. It should have taken weeks not days."

" I haven't OD. Telling the truth. "

"It's okay I seen the tests you haven't over dosed .It seems when you came off the meds, that's when your body immediately rejected the meds and those days you would have shrunk all built up and..."

"Hit me in one go."

"Exactly. I looked through brain scans, X Rays, blood tests, everything. Your cells are still the same and have you been this height all day?"

"Most of it yeah."

"Your body is having a break from the reverse development but eventually you are going to start shrinking again."

Severide stood up on the pillow looking horrified.

" What no doc there has to be a way. "

"From looking at the scans and I did get a second opinion I can't provide you a cure."

"W...What if I go back on the meds?"

"We could try that but you won't be able to come off them and with the fast growth rate you were experiencing." His eyes look up " I think that will cause problems. "

"I might shrink so much I won't exist."

Dr Matthews shakes his head . "Mr Severide. We will do everything we can to find a cure. At the moment we keep an eye on your progress. You should rest. Especially in your current condition. I'm sorry about the bedding we don't have beds for people who umm..."

"I get it. It's fine."

"Call if you need anything." He places a button next to the lieutenant "It will send a nurse. You can press it right? "

"I can jump on it. "

"Right okay. We'll keep you updated if we find anything."

The doctor nods and leaves the room. Severide lies back down but he couldn't rest. The thought of no cure worried him.

 _So I could be stuck like this ._

He couldn't even consider that doll business either because eventually he will be smaller than a doll .The lieutenant gulps. Everything already is massive around him. Going smaller everything will be skyscraper size from his perspective. Casey, Dawson everyone else will be colossal.

The thought both disturbed and terrified him..

 _I'll never get back to being a fire fighter. I'm going to lose everything._

Severide turns on his side on the pillow and closes his eyes wishing that this was all a dream .

* * *

Severide's eyes open and he lets out a yawn. He stands up and immediately loses his footing. He yelps as he rolls down the big, puffy white hill and lands on to a thin white surface.

The lieutenant grumbles with annoyance and stands up. He frowns when he notices his clothes have gone big on him. He pulls on his shirt and tugs his jeans up.

 _How did they get so big?_

It all came back to him .He looks down at his doll-size clothing that were now too big for him. Horror struck him as he looks round at his surroundings. Everything has increased in size. The bed reminded him of streets of complete fully covered snow.

The lieutenant panicked and ran over to the button. Yesterday he could step on it now he has to roll himself on to it. He jumps on the button but nothing happens. He jumps on it a few times but his tiny body was not strong enough to activate the button.

"I'm too small for it to work damm it."

Severide didn't want to sit round and wait for someone. He is desperate.

 _They can't come to me. I'll go to them._

The lieutenant grabs on to the sheet and slides down to the bottom. He looks at the door and sighs.

 _Now it's going to take longer to get there ._

He took several breaths before he made a bee-line towards the door. Severide slumps forward in front of the door wheezing after that longest run he has ever experienced. After pulling up his jeans, he looks through the gap that is now definitely bigger for him to fit through .He was about to go when suddenly the door opens revealing a nurse.

"I brought food Mr Severide. I got a very small portion here. Just right for your size."

Severide waves his arms trying to get the nurse's attention.

"NURSE DOWN HERE."

The nurse frowns when she couldn't see the doll-size lieutenant on the bed.

"Mr Severide."

"DOWN HERE" He again yells but the nurse couldn't hear him .

One of the nurse's shoe goes up to take a step forward. She goes forward her shoe going straight down towards Severide.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will introduce Dr Daniel Charles from Chicago Med. The Shrink of the hospital :).**

* * *

Dr Matthews sat asleep on his desk .A knock on the door startled him awake.

"Who um..."

"John."

Dr Matthews looks over. Dr Charles stood by the doorway with cups of coffee in his hands.

"Oh what time is it?" Dr Matthews asked.

"It's morning. You been here all night."

"What!" He checks his watch and the doctor was right it is morning. Dr Matthews let's out a yawn and takes the coffee that Dr Charles places on his desk. "Thanks"

" Why have you camped out in the hospital? "

"I'm dealing with a patient. You probably heard about it. Kelly Severide."

Dr Charles shakes his head.

"What happened?"

Dr Matthews sighs "Course you won't know .You are a shrink . This is not your area." He laughs a little "Shrink .Ha."

"May I have a look."

Dr Matthews gives him the papers "Knock yourself out."

Dr Charles scrolls through. His frown deepens.

"His cells look very...odd."

"Mutated I know. It's affected his growth. Instead of growing his shrinking."

Dr Charles paused.

"Pardon."

Dr Matthews gets out some photos and points at them.

"This is how tall he is. His standing on a table."

Dr Charles brings the photos closer to his face.

"Well I never."

" I know. I don't have a clue. No one has a clue. There is a high chance he will continue shrinking. "

" Did you give him..."

"Yes worked at first then he became that."

"Do you know what might have caused this?"

"I thought genetic disease we haven't come across."

"There is no such disease as this. Not from my experience anyway. I think there is something more. We haven't spotted it yet."

"I been looking through these papers over and over. I haven't found anything new."

"Guess you needed a fresh pair of eyes to look." The older doctor says with a chuckle. " Poor guy it must have affected him psychologically. I would like to talk to him .It's good to know if it has. "

"Sure .Umm..." The doctor rises from his desk "I'll take you to him."

"Don't forget your coffee don't want you collapsing halfway on your trip due to exhaustion."

Dr Matthews rolls his eyes "Funny."

* * *

Severide jumps back as the giant foot crashes down on to the ground. Vibrations rumbled through shaking the lieutenant slightly.

"Mr Severide?" The nurse puts the tray down and folds her arms "You can't hide from me boy. Go on show that pretty face of yours."

"NURSE." He was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

Why could she not hear him?

 _You are small remember. Your voice is small as well._

Severide winced. The nurse was now looking under the bed. She gets interrupted when two doctors walk in. One familiar to Severide Dr Matthews and the other an older man who Severide has seen but not really spoke to.

" Problem nurse?" Dr Matthews asked .

The nurse stands up "I can't find the patient."

The colour drains from the doctor's face.

"What do you mean?"

"His gone. His not answering me."

Both doctors walk in and help her search .

"I'm sure he didn't go far." The older doctor says.

"We should watch our footing Dr Charles" Dr Matthews shrieked.

"His ten inches? We'll find him." Dr Charles says.

 _Was ten inches._

Severide then had an idea. Dr Charles comes in his direction looking under the chair. Severide ran and grabbed on to the doctor's trousers.

"DOC" He yells.

Dr Charles frowns.

"Anything yet?" He asks.

 _They still can't hear me._ Severide thought with a look of defeat.

"No this is bad." Dr Matthews says.

Dr Charles sits down on the chair.

"He will pop up . He could have not got far." The senior doctor leans down and scratches his leg. He pauses. Something was on his leg. He wraps his fingers on it .Something small yet fidgety. He raises it and opens out his palm in front of his eyes. Sitting in the middle of his hand is a tiny three-inch lieutenant his little eyes widen. Dr Charles remains calm and looks at his colleagues "I think I found him."

Dr Matthews whips round "Where?"

Dr Charles carefully stands up making sure Severide doesn't tumble out of his hand . He shows the other doctor who gasped.

"Holy..." He swallows down his cursing.

Dr Charles raises his finger to silence the other doctor.

"Mr Severide. I'm Dr Charles I'm the shrink of the hospital. Is this volume okay for you." He says quietly.

The lieutenant nods.

"Daniel we ain't got time to chit-chat we gotta do something NOW."

"John." Dr Charles says his voice stern .

The Shrink places Severide on the table .He gets himself a chair and sits down but manages to keep a distance between them. Dr Matthews growls with frustration.

"I'm getting my team."

" I agree with Matthews. " the nurse says .

"You all crowding around him. You will scare the little guy. By the look of it." The doctor studies the tiny face "It looks as though it's just recently happened. At least let him adjust."

"There is no time to adjust."

"At least come up with a thorough plan to approach this. Get something for him to wear as you can see his current clothing are too big for him. "

The nurse nods and leaves the room. Dr Matthews wouldn't budge.

"I know you wanted to speak to Mr Severide but..."

"That's what I'm doing now." He gives his patient a comforting smile .Dr Matthews eventually gives up and leaves the room. "Mr Severide or would you prefer if I called you by your first name."

"Kelly is fine." The lieutenant replies his voice small and high-pitched.

Dr Charles nods. "Okay Kelly."

"Matthews was right this talk is not gonna help .I need to know what is going on."

"Kelly. You have had quite an experience. You have gone through a lot of changes."

"Changes that's an understatement."

The doctor chuckles "Guess you could say that . How long has this been going on for?"

" Recently maybe a week. "

"How did you feel when you first noticed the changes to your body."

"Are we seriously doing this?"

" I'm interested. "

The lieutenant sits on the edge of the table his legs not even long enough to dangle over the table. They both notice but do not comment on it.

"I felt shocked, confused. I was shrunk down to... 5ft can't remember the exact height. I tried to tell one of my colleagues but he thought I was joking."

"Must have been frustrating."

"If was then seeing a...friend from a night at Molly's looking at me horrified was...embarrassing."

"Did they notice?"

"Yes. She was more observant unlike Otis." Severide didn't mention about Jade already seeing it earlier after he had a sex with her. "She insisted on going to Med. Took convincing but eventually I agreed and went with her. That's when I saw your buddy who just left the room."

"Dr Matthews."

"Yes. He didn't believe me although I showed him."

"It is a hard thing to believe. Did Dr Matthews prescribe the medication straight away or after the tests."

"He did tests but then it...happened again."

"The shrinking."

"Yes. I went down to 4'9 yeah that one I remember. Matthews witnessed that one and Jade."

"Jade?"

"The friend. Umm everything went crazy. I got moved away from your fascinated staff."

Dr Charles again chuckles "I can imagine that."

"He called my Chief. He came with Lieutenant Casey."

"How did you feel?"

"Embarrassed .I didn't want to show myself to the Chief. I'm a fire fighter. I...didn't want to be a disgrace to him."

"You wouldn't be a disgrace to him .Especially that's it not your fault. He would understand."

"He was surprised so was Casey. That's a normal reaction but I hated it .I wasn't liking being the centre of attention even now I'm hating it. It makes me feel like a damm freak."

"That is perfectly normal. Most people would probably feel the same."

"Matthews gave the meds."

"It appears it did not work according to the report it started off successfully then when you came off them..."

"Yeah dropped down to ten inches. What fun that was. "

"Did you have any fear ?"

"Of course I did . Everything suddenly towered over me without any warning. It all happened so fast .I couldn't get my head around it...I still can't. All I did was worry about my job, my life, my dignity. I'm worried I am going to lose everything. Matthews telling me he can't provide a cure, that might be nothing to you guys but that is terrifying to me. I became a fire fighter to save lives. I would die on the job just to save someone. I do not want to die as a small, weak, ill man who slowly faded away until there is nothing left. I don't want that." Dr Charles notices the little lieutenant becoming tense on the shoulders his face screwing up trying to stop himself from breaking down . "I don't want to be remembered as this." He says gesturing to himself "I want to return to my normal height. I will do anything literally anything just to have my wish granted."

"We are trying everything we can." Dr Charles places his finger on the lieutenant's back and smiles at him "I understand it's a big worry . All you could do is wait and stop worrying. Worrying is not good for mind. "

Severide looks up at the shrink with surprise. Surprised by what he said. His feelings, his fears everything just came off his chest in one go. The lieutenant curses under his breath.

 _It's the small business that's doing this to you._

Severide thought that talk did feel good. It felt good that someone sat down and listened to him without interrupting or judging him. The shrink's calm and ensuring words did comfort the lieutenant .Put his mind at ease. Dr Charles is right. Worrying doesn't help. He should hope the doctors do find something and provide a cure.

"Thank you." Severide says.

Dr Charles notices Severide body now more relaxed but still showing a hint of nerves. That was not a major issue. Being that size you couldn't be fully relaxed. The doctor stands up his smile widens.

"It was no problem at all Kelly. I don't really want to put you on the bed."

"It's okay I'll stay here. At least I'm high up and in your view."

"True yes . We'll inform you if we have anything okay."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor left .

"We have a problem." Dr Matthews says.

"What is it?" Dr Charles asks.

"We can't run tests. Wasn't so bad when he was ten inches but now his too small we can't do nothing with him."

"What about giving him those meds. The ones you prescribed."

"Daniel I already told you..."

" I know but they make him bigger correct. I suggest give him the meds not too much just so his out of the danger zone. Then we can take it from there. It can benefit both you and him. "

Dr Matthews nods "I like it. You are right. They will not cure him but it's his better than nothing. Thank you Dr Charles."

"Let me know how he gets on."

"I will"

They both return to their desks. Dr Matthews huffs with frustration as he goes through his papers still wanting to solve this complex puzzle.

"Got the medication Dr Matthews." A medical student says.

"Oh um great."

"Looking tired doctor."

"Oh yeah um lack of sleep."

"You want me to give the medication doctor."

Dr Matthews gives the student a tired look and shakes his head.

"It's okay I got it."

"No doctor I insist. I gotta learn right."

The doctor was so tired he did want to sit down and stay behind his desk. He eventually gave in and nodded.

"Alright but due to his size we can't inject him so you have to put it in his mouth but only use a small dose. I don't wanna risk giving too much it could cause some serious effects. Do you understand."

"Nice and clear doctor. I won't let you down."

"His on the table as soon as you go in."

"Got it. I'll do it now."

The medical student grins with excitement as they made their way to Severide's room.

"Good morning Mr Severide."

Severide frowns at the kid.

"Where is Dr Matthews?"

The student places the medication next to the lieutenant.

"I came on his behalf. I'm Dr Stevens."The young man smiles as he removes the lid and pours a tiny amount of the substance on to the spoon. "Drink this and you should be growing in no time." The student was about to give it to Severide but quickly changed his mind "You know I don't think this is enough. How can this amount put you to normal. I reckon a few spoonfuls should do the trick."

Severide frowns "You sure about this?"

" I'm a doctor remember. Of course I know what I'm doing. " he pours more liquid on to the spoon.

"That spoon is big you know from my perspective anyway."

" I reckon three spoonfuls should be enough. " the student leans forward so the spoon was close to the lieutenant "Drink up."


	16. Chapter 16

Casey and Dawson went to the fire house thinking how they are going to explain Severide's condition to the Chief. The Chief was already freaked out when Severide first started shrinking. God knows how his going to react this time.

"Hey Lieutenant." Herrmann calls out with a grin.

"How is Severide?" Mills asked .

"His getting there." Casey lied.

Dawson smiles "Sev is a fighter think an illness would stop him. He will be out of Med in no time"

Both fire fighters were not sure for once. They couldn't tell the others .Only Chief has the right to share the information.

"Is Chief around?" Casey asks .

"In his office." Herrmann answers.

Casey nods "Okay thanks. I'll go and change then see him." He puts on a smile and walks off .

Brett tilts her head frowning at the Lieutenant as he walked off.

"Gabby"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or is Casey acting weird like looking more tense than usual."

Dawson flashes a grin "That's what work does you honey." She chuckles and goes to get change.

Shortly after Casey comes out dressed in his work uniform and makes his way to his Chief's office. The alarm goes off calling for Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 so he quickly turns on his heel and walks to his truck.

Chief Boden stared at the young Lieutenant from his office feeling angry. His been calling and texting Casey last night and this morning but no response came. He only just found out Severide has been found after hearing Herrmann's earlier conversation with Casey.

 _His getting there. Okay we'll see about that._

Tired of waiting Boden picks up his phone and dials the number to Med.

* * *

"Another gun shot victim. Jeez it's getting worse." Herrmann says shaking his head

"Welcome to Chicago." Otis says with a sigh as he hangs his jacket up.

"It's not their fault." Cruz says "Some of em are stuck in these gangs when they do try to get out." He swallows "They umm...well you just seen the consequences."

"The victim is safely at Med now. None of attackers followed." Casey informs his team .

"We scared them off." Herrmann says with a chuckle " Saw the trucks made a runner. "

"We had to be there to protect Brett and Mills." Casey says "Got a call from Brett they are on their way back."

"That's great Mills can cook a meal for us. I'm starving."

The others nod agreeing with Herrmann.

Connie came to the doorway "Casey .Chief wants to see you."

 _Oh boy here we go_ Casey thought.

Casey lightly taps on the door to the Chief's office. Boden looks up from his paperwork and signals to the Lieutenant to come in.

"Chief"

"Sit down"

Casey sits down his back straightened his eyes a little wider than usual.

 _This is gonna be complicated._ "Chief I apologize for not answering your messages but Severide is... "

"I rang Med his doing well. "

Casey frowns "Pardon"

"They ran tests . All came back positive. Severide is fine."

"Um...Chief are you sure because last night he was not fine."

"They are gonna keep him in 24 hours just to see if anything changes but so far things are looking good."

Casey sat there baffled by this information.

 _How is a ten inch guy fine. That don't make sense ._

"What about his cells? "

"Normal"

Casey gave the Chief another puzzled look. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Are you sure you received the right information."

"I hope so but feeling fine or not his not stepping into this firehouse until his been rested. Not letting him back in straight away even if he begs on his knees it's a no. "

"Couldn't agree more. Chief, is it okay if I go and visit him. After shift."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Casey"

"Yes"

"If something like this happens again, please do not keep me in the dark about it all."

"Yes Chief I will keep you updated next time I promise."

"You are dismissed."

Casey rose from his seat and leaves. He goes off to find Dawson who was in the laundry area throwing the clothes from the basket.

"Gabby"

Dawson turns and frowns at Casey's worried expression.

"You okay?"

"Chief just spoke to Med .Kelly his fine."

"Huh?"

" Fine 100% fine. All tests came back positive. "

"What? But last night."

"I know that's what I don't understand. Even his cells are completely normal now."

Dawson raises her eyebrow.

"He must have had some pretty good medicine. He recovered fast." Casey leans on the table his eyebrows furrowed and his hand on his chin. "Matt shouldn't we be happy."

"I don't know. Last time he got the all clear look what happened."

Dawson had to admit he had a good point there.

"So what now?"

" Chief said I can visit Kelly after shift. You wanna come? "

"Uh...yeah sure." She says surprised Casey invited her .

Casey gave an awkward shrug and walks off his mind still deep in thoughts. He didn't know why but he felt this happiness Severide is probably having now is not going to last.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Severide took the medication .He must have fallen asleep again because when he woke up the clock was past ten and he is back in bed.

Severide turns to his side and hugs his pillow close to his face. He paused. His eyes look down at his arm that was under the pillow. Frowning he sits up and notices the pillow was the perfect size for him. As he looks round, he sees the room has changed it wasn't so massive. Obviously the room wouldn't change so that meant. His looks down at himself. He changed. He is normal again and he is naked.

 _Shit_

Severide quickly grabs the bed sheets and wraps it round him. He walks out into the hallway to the ER department.

"Excuse me. Nurse" he yells .

The nurse who saw him earlier and nearly stepped on him looks at him eye wide.

"Mr Severide you are..."

"Yeah I know." He says a smile forming on his face.

"I'll get Dr Matthews to start tests."

When Dr Matthews got informed about Severide's change in height, he was shocked. He knew the Lieutenant would increase in height but not that much.

 _At least I can do tests now_

* * *

After running through the same tests. Severide is given another hospital gown and sits on the bed. It felt nice to feel normal again but Severide knew it wasn't going go last.

 _Hey might as well make the most out of it._

He thought about the others at the fire house wanting to be there as well to work not sit in a hospital worrying about himself every minute.

 _Cannot wait for this to be over_

Dr Matthews looks on the computer and gasps.

"What is it Matthews?" One of the nurses asked.

"His results are all normal. Cells look normal. Blood is normal. It's all gone."

Dr Choi glances at the screen and confirms to Dr Matthews that everything is indeed normal now.

"Is it the right results?" The nurse asked.

"It is under Mr Severide's name so this must be correct." Dr Matthews says "This must mean the medication we given him must have more of a positive effect this time. I literally see nothing." The doctor smiles "Seems Mr Severide will finally be receiving good news."

The doctor immediately explained and showed the Lieutenant the tests and results.

"Does that mean I'm not gonna shrink anymore."

"Seems the medication has took effect. Must have worked stronger due to the size you were earlier . No more shrinking for you."

Severide smiles a big smile. All the worry and stress lifted off his shoulders.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Not yet .We would like to keep you in for 24 hours if anything does occur."

"Hopefully nothing does happen." The Lieutenant says laughing nervously.

"We'll have to wait and see."

" Dr Matthews. Chief Boden is on the phone. " Nurse calls out.

The doctor sighs but Severide nods.

"It's okay you can tell him. Not everything just the all clear."

Dr Matthews looks at him with surprise. "You are giving us permission."

"Yes but don't tell him everything just the getting better .Don't wanna worry the Chief."

"Got it Mr Severide. Anything?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay all you gonna do is now is relax"

The doctor grins before leaving the room to answer the Chief's call. In the corner of the room, a woman with long black hair and a white lab coat looks in at the Lieutenant.

She gets out her phone and texts.

 ** _It's done_**

 ** _Dr L_**

She presses the button to send and turns away and hurries out of the area. Severide lies on his bed smiling that things are now looking up. All he had to do is go through 24 hours without something happening.

 _How hard can it be_ He thought now feeling the most confident he felt in ages.

* * *

It's was coming to night fall and so far nothing has happened. Severide handed over his empty plate to the nurse who smiled and walks out of the room fluttering her eyelashes.

Severide smirked and was about to lie back down when he suddenly heard the door knock. Assuming it was the nurse he puts on his most charming smile .

"Coming to check on me nurse." He paused when he saw Casey and Dawson both looking at him shocked. "Oh...um...Matt. Gabby...uh hi."

" It seems you recovered fast." Dawson says eyeing him up and down.

Severide beams at the pair "I know right. "

"Kelly aren't you worried." Casey asks .

"No why would I need to be worried?"

" Don't you think it's weird how quick you recovered. "

Severide groans "Not again Matt."

"How can mutated cells go normal just like that."

"I guess the meds doc prescribed the first them finally did its bit."

"Wait. Are you on those meds that you took when you started shrinking?"

"Yes I am"

"Sev look what happened before when you were on them."

"Matt I'm clean now. I'm cured."

Casey still looked suspicious even Dawson now found it slightly off.

"I think you should have another test." Dawson suggests "From experience the condition you were in I'm sure it wouldn't just vanish just like that. Maybe the meds are temporary your cells might return to its ill state ."

Casey nods "I agree with Gabby. Sev this seems too good to be true."

" Guys I'm fine. " Severide snaps. He shakes his head "God why can't you guys be happy for me. You seen what I been through so suddenly now receiving this news it's made my day. You are still negative. Did you come to see how I was or to put me on a downer."

"I'm just saying..."

"Matt" Severide comes out of bed and walks up to his colleague "Can't you just accept this as good news. Instead of turning it into something else"

"We're worried about you." Dawson says "Is that a problem Kelly. Maybe we should have left you to be a kid's bloody toy."

Severide glares at her. He clears his throat.

"Kelly .Last time you were listening to me and how your shutting me down again. I really don't know what's going on with you. You been all over the place. It's like walking on eggshells when we're around you."

"Matt. I been stressed out."

"You been up and down since Shay died."

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"It's true. Sev I know the grieving is not as bad you have started to accept her death but you are still erratic. Getting drunk, being argumentative. This shrinking crap hasn't helped either I feel it's definitely been sending your emotions haywire. You need... "

"Don't say it."

"Boys come on now stop. "

Both men ignore their female colleague.

"Kelly you need professional help."

"DAMM IT MATT. I'M FINE"

Both Casey and Dawson step back looking shocked. Even Severide had the same matching expression surprised by his change in volume. That was when his head started pounding, his muscles started to ache.

Both fire fighters notice the colour drain from Severide's face.

"Kelly you okay?" Dawson asks.

"I...I don't feel to good."

"Let me help you back to bed." Casey says rushing to his friend's side. Severide weakly nods. He puts his arm round Casey to let himself be taken back to bed.

Casey grunts. He felt weight increasing on his shoulders. Severide's arm draping across his back.

"Casey not been going to the gym." Dawson tried to joke but neither of the men laughed .

Casey felt his legs becoming jelly as Severide put his body weight on him.

 _Since when did you get this heavy_ Casey thought.

He looks down at the arm that was still on his shoulder wanting to go back to bed. He notices something odd. Severide's fingers are changing. They are escalating in size. The arm was increasing in length stretching out nearly sending the Truck 81 Lieutenant down to the ground.

"What the..."

Casey quickly pushes his friend away from him he couldn't help but back away standing near to Dawson.

"Matt what the hell." Severide says his back bent down groaning in pain.

"Kelly something is happening."

Severide stands up straight. Casey's eyes bug out while Dawson covered her mouth.

"Oh my God" Dawson mutters behind her hand.

Severide frowns at the pair.

"You both look...weird." His eyes widen "Your getting smaller !"

Casey shakes his head "It's not us getting smaller."

"What do you mean ?"

"It's you...Kelly, your growing."

* * *

 **So who is this woman spying on Kelly?**

 **Kelly's results. Is there more than meets the eye? ;)**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Replies to Reviews_

 _Guest: Apologizes for the long wait I been really busy updating other stories being back at college has made me fall behind in my stories as well. The chapter is finally here :)_

* * *

Severide looks at Casey's horrified expression.

"I'm growing? Matt that's impossible. I can't be..." His voice trails off when his eyes set on his hands. His eyes bug out as he sees himself moving away from the ground. "What the hell" he stumbles back with shock. His head bangs on the ceiling. A groan came from the Lieutenant as he rubs his head and looks at his surroundings. Everything has dwarfed compared to him. The roles have reversed, first everything towered over him now he was the one towering over them "Oh God" He says mainly speechless on how he could react.

Dawson swings the door open and runs off to get help.

"DOCTOR" she screams as she reaches the main room. She spots Dr Matthews talking to his colleagues "DOCTOR" she again screams.

Dr Matthews looks at her.

"Everything okay?"

"It's Kelly his...his..."

Dr Matthews quickly brushes past her not giving the fire fighter the chance to finish. Casey remains eye wide at this unexpected event. As if the shrinking wasn't already bizarre now this happens.

Casey looks at his hurting friend who has stopped growing. Severide had to be about 10ft. His hospital gown now too short for him and close to ripping.

"Matt"

Casey snaps out of his trance and blinks a couple of times.

"Kelly you okay?"

Inside Casey scolded to himself. Why ask a question like that when it's obvious what the answer is going to be.

"I don't know Matt." Severide answers.

Dr Matthews bursts in and stops nearly toppling over.

"What in the holy hell!"

"How I thought his tests were clear." Another doctor says.

"That's what I thought." Dr Matthews says eyeing the Lieutenant up and down. "How did this happen?"

Severide spots the medical student who gave him the meds in the back of the crowd smirking at him.

"He gave me too much of the meds"

"Who?"

"Dr Stevens."

Dr Matthews looks at his student with a frown.

"Is that true."

"What no I would never do a thing like that. "

"You did. You gave me three spoonfuls."

"No sir you must be confused. I only gave a tiny amount on the spoon. That is all."

Severide glares at the student "His lying."

"Dr Matthews I assure you. I gave the amount that was required. I would never put a patient's life at risk. I am very observant on what I do."

Severide shakes his head. As Dr Matthews was talking with his colleagues, the smirking expression returns to Dr Stevens face. He winks at Severide and grins. Severide realized, the student gave too much on purpose.

 _He wanted this to happen_

Casey gave the medical student suspicious looks. Dr Stevens noticed and changed his smirking face to a look of worry and concern. Casey narrows his eyebrows at him but Dr Matthews interrupts by cleaning his throat.

"Mr Severide. I really do not know how this is possible. We can't offer anymore possible treatment."

Severide's eyes widen. "What!"

"For once Mr Severide we are stumped. I'm sorry but we can't help you anymore."

" No. No don't you dare. " Dawson says "He needs help."

"We can't offer that anymore. This is beyond us. I'm really sorry."

Fury appears on Dawson's face. Casey grabs her arm to pull her back.

"There has to be a way." Casey says "Maybe he will shrink again."

"Umm guys."

They all look at Lieutenant whose fingers started to escalate again.

"His growing again." A nurse says.

"Shit" Casey mutters under his breath.

Severide eventually demanded for more room. He ordered the others to go out of the room so he can sit down and stretch his legs out. The Lieutenant has shot up to about 15ft now. His hospital gown is now clinging to his skin. The others look in with both shocked yet fascinated faces.

"This is not looking good doctor."

Dr Matthews glares at his colleague "You think I didn't know that."

"What are we gonna do?" Casey says already feeling useless seeing his friend dealing with even more crap.

"I think I can help."

They all turn and see a woman with black hair tied into a bun and wearing a white lab coat.

The woman smiles "I'm Dr Linda Lewis. I'm from the Chicago Research Facility."

"Chicago Research Facility. We were there the other day." Dawson points out.

"That is right Miss Dawson." Dr Lewis says.

"What makes you believe you can help." Casey asks.

"You seen the place for yourself Mr Casey. We do research. All kinds of research. This..." She gestures to Severide's room. "This is something that should definitely be researched. "

"How did you know about Severide?" Casey asks.

"It got reported to us." Dr Matthews glances round the group wondering who broke the confidentiality. "You doctors are struggling. Let us take the young man and find a cure. We have. much more advanced technology than you and more knowledge on unusual occurrences."

"You could really help him?" Dawson says.

"Positive." Dr Lewis answers.

"It is the patient's decision." Dr Matthews says.

The female doctor nods "Of course. Take me to him."

"I have to confirm with Sharon Goodwin first."

"Sure"

Dr Matthews orders the others to stay put while him and Dr Lewis went to see Goodwin.

"What do you think?" Casey says.

"Research facilities have come up with quite a bit of stuff." Dawson replies.

Casey pulls Dawson to the side wanting to continue the conversation privately.

"You think Dr Stevens is lying."

"Well why would Kelly make something like that up."

"Exactly."

"Maybe the medical student made a mistake without realizing."

"I don't know." Casey quickly glances at the medical student who has got back to work going through patient notes. "He didn't look at all worried. Mistake or not his expressions seemed so fake."

"How do you know Kelly didn't ask for more meds."

Casey looks at her with shock.

"Gabby. You really think Sev would lie and put the blame on someone else." Dawson didn't reply knowing deep down the Lieutenant had a good point. "Dr Lewis. I know she said someone reported it to her but don't you find it weird that she turned up as soon as this growing issue started."

"Matt. Med can't help Kelly. Maybe they could help Kelly."

"You know one of staff left Kelly behind to die."

"They were probably freaked out." Casey still remained suspicious. Dawson places a hand on his shoulder "Stop over thinking things. If these lot can really help Sev then I say go for it."

Casey sighs "We still got one problem."

"What"

"What the hell are we gonna tell Chief."

* * *

After confirming details with Goodwin, the two doctors go to the entrance of the patient's room.

"Mr Severide." Severide's eye shifts on to the two doctors. He winced as he tried to move his arm. There was little room left for his body to move. Dr Matthews did his best to block out the weirdness of this situation. "Mr Severide This is Dr Lewis she is from the Chicago Research Facility."

"It's good to finally meet you Mr Severide." The woman says with a smile.

Severide narrows his eyebrows "Isn't that where..."

"Where you came with your team. Yes that's right."

"Dr Lewis believes that she can help you. They have the resources to research into a case like yours." Dr Matthews explains.

Severide frowns "Including having a secret lab."

"Excuse me?"

Severide eyes the woman up and down "One of your scientists had a lab. Down at the bottom of your building. He went down there to get his work. He wouldn't leave without it. His I don't know what it was got broken and then he knocked me out and ran off. I'm not starting on you but your facility has now put me right off off."

"You don't trust me. I understand. Let me tell you that what you saw was not a secret lab we are aware that its there but it just has more security than our other labs and that man must have been Dr Marshall . I heard about the recent events. It really broke him seeing his beloved work smashed to pieces."

"I was doing a job. He wouldn't come with me so I had to force him."

"Yes I understand but luckily Dr Marshall is back on track. Things are now looking high for him." She grinned at the last part. Not a friendly grin it came across as sly. "Mr Severide. We can help you. This what you are experiencing is not going to go away on its own. Your condition special attention."

"Special attention." He laughs a little "If you can actually get rid of this size changing whatever this is. That will be a miracle."

"I know I said we can't cure you but the facility might have a better chance. I would personally advise taking Dr Lewis's advice and go with her."

Severide frowns "I don't really have a choice." he looks round his now tiny hospital room "I can't stay here."

"We will provide the best care Mr Severide. Whatever height you are. We will take perfect care of you. That is a promise."

"How long will it take?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. We don't know until you come with us so we can run tests."

 _More tests that's just great_ He thought.

"Well you better get started before something else happens to me."

"Is that a yes Mr Severide?"

"Yes. It's a yes."

Dr Lewis smiles wide looking excited to take him.

"How he is going to get out?" Dr Matthews asks looking at the door and back at the fire fighter.

"I'm sure we can handle that."

The hallway got cleared out so there was room for the fire fighter to come out.

"Wait what's going on?" Casey asks.

"His going." Dr Matthews answers.

"That's great." Dawson says trying to stay positive unlike Casey who still looked unsure.

"Do you trust her?" Casey asks.

Dr Matthews raises his eyebrow "Yes I do. Why is there a problem?"

"No...No...umm"

"We are doing what's best for Mr Severide. Shrinking then growing it's getting out of hand now. Dr Lewis is much higher than us and hopefully she can provide an answer to this problem. Now please you both need to leave now."

Both firefighters didn't argue back. They kept their mouths shut and left.

"I can't fit through there." Severide says eyeing the door.

"I'm sure you can squeeze through. You fire fighters have fit through tight spaces right."

Severide looks at the door.

 _Think your going through a hole. Not a full-sized door that you are now too big for._

Severide told himself to shut up at least he wasn't the size where people can easily crush him.

 _At least I'm far from death's door...for now_

The thought of the shrinking coming back did disturb him. Dr Lewis brought him out of his thoughts.

 _Right can't keep her waiting._

Severide took a deep breath and carefully moves his arms inwards so his shoulders are hunched up. He manages to get on to his knees.

"I will suggest staying back."

Dr Lewis nods and moves to the side. Severide grunts as he pushes his body through. Cracks started to form on the walls as he went through. The Lieutenant gave himself one last push. He was finally through. Severide sighs with relief, he couldn't believe he is in the hallway where earlier he was walking down normal height relieved to feel normal again.

 _That feels such a long time ago_

"See wasn't so hard. You just needed encouragement."

Severide remains on his knees he couldn't stand up unless he wanted to make a hole in the ceiling.

"Now what?" he asks.

Dr Lewis's head tilts to the side almost as though she was looking at something.

"I think we can take it from here."

"We...?" Severide felt something sharp go into his leg. He wanted to look but his body couldn't turn due to the lack of room. Suddenly spots started appearing in his vision. His eyelids becoming heavy. "Wh...Wh..." his speech started to become slurred. His mind drifting out of focus.

"Sleep tight Experiment 69." Dr Lewis says.

"Ex...what." The fire fighter suddenly falls forward and collapses on the ground his eyes closed.

Dr Lewis grins at the unconscious man. "He will stay like this until he gets to the hideout. You done well Dr Stevens."

Dr Stevens lowers his syringe and grins back at her.

"I did everything you asked. Used the medication you gave me and changed the results on the computer. Matthews fell for it. Seems everything is going to plan."

"Yes it is. "

"The plane is outside ready to take him."

"Excellent." Her fingers twirls around the Lieutenant's hair. He stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake up."Dr Marshall can't wait to see you."


	18. Chapter 18

Severide's eyes flutter open . He sits up and groans.

 _Really must stop going to Molly's_

He comes off the bed and does a few stretches. Still half asleep, he goes to the sink and splashes water on his face .He brushes his teeth and spits. Again he splashes water. Although he still felt heavy-headed at least it's woken him up. He steps out of the bathroom and looks at his bed. This time he frowns.

 _That's not my bed._

He looks round at his surroundings and realizes this is not his room.

 _Did I pick a chic up in the bar_

He rubs his head trying to remember. His mind was nothing but fog. The door is what caught his eye. He crouched down and admired the door that had to be around 5 inches. He glances at the white walls that had no pictures, no shelves. It reminded Severide of a cell.

The door slides open causing Severide to jump back. A woman walks through with a young man by her side.

"You had a good sleep Experiment 69?"

Severide looks at the woman studying her tiny face. He showed recognition.

"Dr Lewis" He looks at the man next to her with the familiar smirk "Dr Stevens."

He frowns as he looks at them than at himself. Then his memories come flooding back to him. He quickly gets to his feet looking at his hands, his feet. Comparing his size to the doctors, his got bigger. Bigger than what he was at Med.

"You were out cold for quite a well. Longer than we expected." Dr Lewis says.

Severide glares at her "You drugged me."

"With a strong dose yes." Dr Stevens says.

Severide looks at man with a flash of his anger in his eyes.

"You. You know her."

"Yes he does." Dr Lewis says "If you think about laying a hand on him I'll simply do this." She presses a button on her remote control.

"Oww"

Severide yells after receiving an electric shock.

"I'll keep turning the watts up if you misbehave. It will just become more painful."

" Why you doing this? " He asks.

"You are an experiment."

"An experiment? "

"One of my experiments." a new voice says.

A man walks in with the same matching lab coat as the other two. Severide knew in seconds who it was.

"Dr Marshall."

"Kelly Severide or should I say Experiment 69. "

Severide gets back on to his knees his fists clenched.

"You left me. You knocked me out."

" I had to. I needed your mask so I wouldn't breathe in the substance that you broke. The substance that has caused you to have this small problem. "

Severide's eyes widen. That red liquid Dr Marshall was holding that day is what has caused all this. Now thinking about it things have went weird after that day.

 _Why the hell did I not thought about that._

"Since you first checked into Med about the shrinking I had Dr Stevens here giving me updates. When you checked in again and Matthews requested the meds, Dr Lewis managed to swap the meds so Dr Stevens will take up the one that I created."

" I gave you the right amount. " Dr Stevens says with a wink.

"Why did you swap the meds."

"To ensure Med will stop trying to help you. We wanted them to face more problems that they will see it's too much for them to handle. I gave...well Dr Stevens gave you my other ingredient. It does the opposite to what the previous one did. Instead of shrinking you..."

"Grew."

" Yes. Dr Stevens changed the results to make doctors even more baffled so they would really have no choice but to give you up. "

"All this. Is all you."

" No. Kelly you done this to yourself. You should have not followed me that day. "

"I was doing my job."

"Look what doing your job has done to you. "

"I been through Hell cuz of you."

"Kelly I just said you did this to yourself. I'll say you have given me an advantage. I have looked at your recent results. Your real results. It seems your DNA has been altered and your cells have again changed. It's like you are a brand new species. "

"What?"

"It struck my interest. My original experiment didn't bother me anymore. This...this is so much better. As they say things do happen for a reason."

" I'm not an experiment. I just wanna be cured. "

"Kelly. Those days of being a fire fighter are over. You belong to me. You are my experiment. With the two substances inside you I can create you into something. Something that can be useful."

"No. No you are not taking my life away to be your guinea pig. It's not happening."

"What will father say when we visit him with a gun aimed to his face."

"You wouldn't dare. "

"Or maybe your mother or how about your friends at the fire house."

"Don't go near any of them. You hear me." The Lieutenant raises his hands as a sign to surrender "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything"

"Yes just leave my family alone."

Dr Marshall grins "Good. I just love it when people are willing to cooperate. Makes the work so much easier." He gets out his note pad and pen "Let's get started Experiment 69."

Both Casey and Dawson receive a message to the fire house it was urgent. When they arrived, the others are there sat down looking anxious by the news Boden is about to announce.

"Everything alright Chief?" Herrmann asks.

"I have bad news." The Chief says. He clears his throat "I'm afraid Kelly Severide will not be returning to the Firehouse 51. "

"What! Why? " Herrmann asks.

"As you are aware Severide hasn't been himself lately. His been diagnosed with a mysterious illness. His been transferred to the local facility hoping they might be able to find a cure. "

"What's the illness?" Mills asks.

"They kept that part confidential but his gonna be away for a long time. No one knows how long it's gonna take to get Severide back up on his feet again. "

"Can we visit him?" Cruz asks.

Boden sadly shakes his head causing everyone to frown.

"This is it? Severide we are never gonna see him again?" Herrmann says.

The room fell into an awkward silence it felt as though they received news that a close friend has passed away. Casey and Dawson exchange glances. They knew what happened to Severide. They knew what this mysterious illness was but they felt it wasn't a good time to share Severide's business.

"We have a new person to replace Severide as Lieutenant. People this is Dallas Patterson."

" I look forward to working with Squad. I do wish Severide a speedy recovery. " Patterson says with a smile.

Not one person felt enthusiastic about the new member to the team. Kelly Severide will and forever be the Squad leader of Firehouse 51. Someone else taking up the role didn't feel the same.

 _Kelly wouldn't like his job being taken away from him._ Casey thought.

"We start fresh tomorrow. " The Chief says "Despite what's happened we keep going. You got that."

"Yes Chief"

"You are all dismissed."

The fire fighters and paramedics rose from their seats not one of them said a word. Casey remained in his seat worry rising up inside him.

Dawson holds his hand and gives him a comforting look.

"At least his getting the help he needs. " she says.

She stands up and leaves Casey on his own.

 _I hope you do make a speedy recovery_ _Sev_ _._ Casey thought. _"Things are gonna be weird without you around. I'm sure things are now gonna change now._

He looks at Patterson talking with the Chief outside

 _Definitely_

Casey stands up and swings his bag over his shoulder.

 _Like Chief said we keep going. So that's what I'm gonna do._

He finds Dawson outside on her phone.

"Hey"

Dawson looks at him and smiles "Oh hi"

"Hey umm I was wondering you wanna go get a coffee. As friends?" Dawson hesitated. Casey nods "It's okay I get it. "

"Yes. Umm yes I will accept the coffee offer. Ain't got anything else better to do. I think after a day we had we definitely need a cup of Joe."

Casey smiles.

 _Maybe things are starting to look up._ He thought.

"You drive. "

Casey chuckles "Of course"

They both get into the car and drive off.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

Casey and Dawson sat on the sofa with their arms round each other.

"Oh come on he clearly cheated." Dawson says throwing her popcorn at the television.

"The Ref disagrees." Casey says with a chuckle.

"No one disagrees with Gabby Dawson." She says throwing another popcorn at the television.

"Unless you want a death wish."

Dawson switches off the television and turns to her side looking into the Lieutenant's eyes.

"I was getting bored of the game anyway"

Casey grins and leans forward. He kisses her on the lips.

"Is this boring?"

Dawson giggles and wraps her arms round his neck.

"Never"

They lock lips and kiss each other passionately. They both fall back on the sofa and started to undress each other layer by layer. Dawson let out a groan as Casey kisses her stomach going upwards towards her lips. Again they lock lips and remain in that position for a while.

Outside their window. A dark shadow stood there looking in on the couple. The street lights gave off a bit of glow revealing the features of the stranger.

His skin is covered in bruises, scars and cuts from the neck down to his feet. He wore a black leather jacket with a top, trousers and boots all black. On the back of his wrist was a piece of writing tattooed to his skin saying.

 **Experiment 69**

The man lowers his sleeve to hide the tattoo. He turns his back to the window almost speechless on how much has changed since he was last here.

The man began walking down the street. He suddenly spots a woman through the darkness dropping her late night shopping bags.

"Damm it" she cursed.

She was about to go down until a voice started her.

"Here"

The woman looks at the man holding her bags. She smiles.

"Thank you." She takes the bags. "Thank you so much umm..."

"Kelly Severide. " The man answers.

"Thank you Kelly." Despite the cuts in his face she found him handsome. "I'll say you are quite a dashing fellow."

" I'm a man of many sizes. " He says his eyes lowered sounding disgusted with himself.

"Oh umm..." She says not understanding what he meant "Have a good night." She quickly hurries off down the street.

The man sighs and continues walking. He enters the place where he used to work. Firehouse 51. He looks up at the building pain in his eyes.

Everything he worked to be his dream has all been taken away from him all because of this thing that was now inside him .On the outside he looked human but inside he was something entirely different.

He hated it.

"Excuse me may I help you?"

He looked. Outside the firehouse his former boss Chief Wallace Boden stood with a bag swung over his shoulder ready to leave after finishing his shift.

"Chief"

Boden narrows his eyebrows. Recognition showed on his face.

"Severide? "

"Hey Chief. Been a while."

Before Severide can move, Chief pulls him in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you. "

Severide smiles and hugs him back.

"You to Chief."

Boden steps back and eyes the ex Lieutenant up and down.

"Jesus what the hell happened to you?"

Severide waves it off "Nothing just all part of the curing process."

"Damm. You are disease free now? "

"Yes."

"Well that's great. Argh man you really don't know how much you were missed. We never stopped thinking about you. "

Severide chuckles "6 months and you were still thinking about me."

"You wouldn't believe. Hey you should stop by the firehouse tomorrow let people know Kelly Severide is back in town. "

"Uh...yeah."

" Obviously if you are still not... "

"No it's fine I'll come say hello to everyone." Boden smiles. "I better let you get home. Donna we'll be waiting for you."

" Have you got somewhere to go? "

"Yes. Chief don't worry about me."

" Okay then. Well I'll see you tomorrow. "

Severide smiles " Have a good evening Chief."

"You to. "

Severide watches as the Chief got into his car and drove off. The young man frowns and goes back on the path and started walking again.

He arrives at a local motel that was on the outskirts of Chicago. Severide checks his wallet. He curses when he finds no money. The young man shivered as the coldness starts to take over.

He couldn't sleep homeless. He needed a room. He walks up to one of the rooms. He closes his eyes and his face screws up and thinks hard.

Minute later, he opens his eyes and is faced with the gap of the door. He sadly looks up at the door that was now towering over him. He goes down and slides through the gap. Once in the room, he repeats what he did outside. Seconds later he was his normal height again.

 _The_ _doc_ _would be pleased_ He thought

Severide lies on the bed staring at the ceiling. He thought about seeing his friends again. Part of him wanted to go but his other half saw it as a waste of time.

 _I am not a firefighter anymore. I'm an experiment._

His eyes shift on to his tattoo.

 _I'm a weapon_

Severide switches off the lamp and turns to his side hugging the pillow. He eventually falls asleep.

Later on that night, Severide's phone buzzed next to him. The screen lit up revealing a message from an unknown number. The message says in big capital letters.

 **NEXT TARGET**

 **DALLAS** **PATTERSON**

* * *

 **So that's the end. There might be a sequel or I might leave it like that. I will consider writing another CF fic. It was different for me. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
